


A Month of Sharing

by MayorHaggar



Series: Share With Your Sister [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Strip Poker, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: A month in the lives of Astoria Greengrass, Harry Potter and Daphne Potter née Greengrass.





	1. May 1st: Brother-in-Law, Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the May Madness fest for 2018.
> 
> This is a direct sequel, set some months after 'Sharing is Caring.' The plan is to write a short chapter for each day of the month, all of which will feature some combination of the Harry/Daphne/Astoria threesome pairing. Wish me luck!

Astoria Greengrass opened the door to her flat with a tired sigh. As much as she enjoyed her new job as a photographer for the Daily Prophet, the hours were much longer than she'd worked at Eeylops Owl Emporium. It had been especially draining over the past week, with one Ministry function after another that her boss had assigned her.

What she needed right now was some stress relief. She briefly considered popping in unannounced at the Potter residence. She had a standing invitation to show up any time she pleased, a privilege that wasn't even granted to Ron, Hermione or Tracey. (Their exclusion had nothing to do with any lack of trust though. It was simply so their friends wouldn't accidentally walk in on something obscene. That wasn't a concern with Astoria. She'd seen it all, and joined in plenty of times.)

Regretfully, she discarded the idea. As tempting as the thought was, Harry and Daphne had only gotten back from their honeymoon yesterday. She'd give the newlyweds their space for a few days longer, after which they'd damn well better be ready to make up for lost time.

She tossed her purse on the kitchen table and slipped off her shoes before walking into her bedroom, where she planned on rubbing out a quick one and then hopefully getting to sleep without too much trouble. She almost shrieked in surprise when she realized her bed was already occupied, but the shock immediately turned to delight once her brain fully processed the sight.

Harry Potter, her new brother-in-law as of two weeks ago, was nude on her bed. That vision, though every bit as wonderful as it had always been, wasn't uncommon. What was new was the fact that he was flat on his back, his hands bound above his head by what appeared to be some kind of rope. He picked his head up off the pillow as she walked in and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Welcome home, Astoria," he said.

"I guess I could say the same to you," she said. "I'd ask how your honeymoon was, but now doesn't really feel like the time to chitchat, what with you laying here bound and naked in my bed and all."

"Daph and I figured you'd be waiting to greet us yesterday when we got back. Honestly, we were kind of disappointed when you weren't," he said with a frown.

"I assumed you guys would want your space for a few days. You know, newlyweds and all." She began stripping off her clothes as she talked, because let's face it, this night was only going to end one way.

"Daphne thought that might be the reason. That's why she sent me over here to wait for you and show you how wrong you are."

"How considerate of her," Astoria said. She meant it. After all these months of being a happily willing participant in...well, in _whatever_ it was she had with Harry and her sister, going over two weeks without getting laid felt more like two years. Daphne couldn't have given her a better present than her brother-in-law, naked in her bed and ready for her. She would sincerely thank her the next time she saw her. But right now, there were more important matters to attend to.

The moment she'd gotten her bra and panties off, she climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry. There was no need for foreplay; he'd been ready before she came in, and she'd been waiting for this moment for the past two weeks.

Astoria sank down onto Harry, groaning in satisfaction as he filled her. How had she gone so long without this? How stupid had she been, not being there in their bed with bells on (and nothing else), waiting for them to fuck her brains out the moment they got back from their honeymoon in Paris?

She rode him hard and fast, not pacing herself in the least. This wasn't the time for anything other than pure, frantic fucking. She rose and fell on him as quickly as she could manage, seeking nothing other than her immediate gratification, the release of two weeks' worth of pent-up sexual frustration. 

She truly was fond of Harry, but for the moment she was using him as a mere tool with which to get off. He seemed to understand her urgent need, or at the very least did not have a problem with her using him in this way, because he stayed on his back, kept his mouth shut and did nothing to object to anything she was doing. There wasn't much he could do to participate. Trying to thrust up into her from below would have been pointless with how hard she was riding him. He usually loved to squeeze her breasts or especially her arse when she rode him, but he couldn't even do that this time since his hands were bound and useless. Normally that would be as disappointing for her as it was for him, but she was too focused on getting off as fast as humanly possible to care about anything else.

Astoria came with a high-pitched shriek. She hadn't thought to cast any silencing charms to keep her neighbors from hearing her, but that was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. She wasn't attached to this flat anyway; let the neighbors complain and get her thrown out. It would be well worth it. She pulled off of him and exhaled in relief. How badly she'd needed that! 

As she came down from her high, Astoria realized her brother-in-law hadn't gotten off and was still hard and ready for more. She grinned, settled down on her belly between his spread legs and took his cock into her mouth. She'd figured he'd be sexed out after his honeymoon, but apparently Daphne had left some for her.

_'What a thoughtful big sister'_ , Astoria thought to herself as she began sucking off said sister's husband.


	2. May 2nd: Making Love

Astoria's eyes blinked open, and she rolled over to check the time. Almost nine in the morning. That was a surprise; she was usually an early riser. Then again, she _had_ worked off two weeks' worth of excess energy last night...

She stretched her arms above her head and glanced over to her left, expecting to see Harry sleeping beside her, but she was alone in her bed. She frowned in disappointment, but she supposed it made sense. He'd probably gone home to his wife in the middle of the night.

"Good morning, Astoria. Hope you're hungry."

She sat up quickly as Harry walked into her bedroom, carrying a tray of eggs and bacon with him. It smelled delicious, but that was no surprise. Harry was an excellent cook and routinely treated her and Daphne to a tasty breakfast after a night of fun, which was how Astoria had turned into an early bird in the first place.

"Put it down over there, please," she said, nodding towards her bedside table. "And put a stasis charm on it so it doesn't get cold."

"You aren't hungry yet?" He set the food down and did as she asked.

"I am," she admitted, "but there are other things I have to take care of first." She shot him a flirty smile and winked to make her point clear, not that he'd have had any trouble connecting the dots on his own.

"Seriously?" he exclaimed, eyebrows raised. "You're still itching for more after last night?"

"Are you complaining?" she asked, staring at him skeptically. 

"Of course not," he assured her. "I'm just surprised. I've never known you to turn down breakfast in bed. Especially after you've worked up such an appetite the night before."

"Last night was fun," she said, and they shared a smile. "It was just what I needed: a good, hard shagging. Now I want to make love."

"As you wish," he said softly. She never tired of hearing that phrase from him, and he knew it. He smiled at her and sat back down beside her on the bed. He held his arms open in invitation, and she happily pulled herself into his embrace. Harry's strong arms wrapped around her slim body, and he pulled in for a tender kiss. They'd kissed a few times throughout the course of their activities last night, but this was altogether different. Their tongues did not fight for dominance this time, and there was no hair pulling (primarily by her, since his arms had been bound for most of the night.) This was slow and sweet, a kiss reserved for lovers. She closed her eyes and let herself get swept up in her feelings. Brother-in-law or not, she truly did love this man.

She could've gone on kissing him for hours, but eventually he maneuvered them so she was on her back and he hovered over her. She'd gone to bed nude, but he'd put his nightshirt and boxers back on when he went and made breakfast, so it was time for those to go. He pulled the nightshirt over his head and tossed it on the ground, and then she helped him lower his boxers. 

He took his time, kissing his way down her neck and to her breasts, which he began lavishing plenty of attention on. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair, encouraging him to keep his face right where it was.

He entered her slowly, and she groaned at the sensation. She'd said she wanted to make love, and that's exactly what he was doing. He started moving within her, taking his time and moving at a very deliberate pace. One of the major pluses of all this, in her opinion, was that he was able to continue worshipping her breasts throughout it all. She may not have been blessed with a bust as large as Daphne's, but that didn't mean she enjoyed Harry's treatment of them any less. 

Last night had been exactly what she needed at the time, and this was exactly what she needed now. She wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, wanting to keep his body as close to hers as possible. She placed a tender kiss on the top of his head, then rested her head back on her mildly comfortable pillow. This was going to be a long one, and she wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

\---

"Are you two having fun?"

Astoria's eyes popped open. She'd been perfectly relaxed, enjoying having Harry's head between her legs after having gone far too long without, and apparently he'd been just as caught up in his oral efforts since he also hadn't reacted to their visitor until she spoke.

The two of them sat up, but they didn't bother trying to get under the covers or otherwise protect their modesty. They both knew that voice very well, and there was no need to hide anything from her view.

Daphne was standing at the door to Astoria's bedroom, dressed in the crisp black robes she wore to work every day in her job at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"Why're you dressed for work?" Astoria asked, frowning at her sister. "Mum said you were going in late on your first day back."

"I did. It's one in the afternoon, and since it's been about sixteen hours since I've seen my husband, I thought I'd visit his last known location."

Astoria's eyes widened, but her bedside clock confirmed that her sister had been telling the truth. She knew she was in for a long bout of lovemaking, but not even she could've guessed they'd pass so many hours in a haze of kissing, cuddling, sleeping, and of course sex.

_'Wait...it's one in the afternoon? On May 2nd?'_

"Shit!" Astoria shouted. "The Holyhead Harpies are hosting an afternoon brunch for their fan club today, and I'm supposed to be there in 45 minutes to take photos!"

She shot up off the bed, hurried to her wardrobe and started pulling out fresh clothes in a panic. Her stomach grumbled in protest now that she was up and on her feet, and she looked towards the bedside table where Harry had left her breakfast so many hours ago, but the plate was nowhere to be seen.

"If you're looking for the eggs and bacon, I already ate it all," Daphne said, smiling at her innocently.

"What? Why the hell'd you do that?!"

"You two were passed out in each other's arms, I was hungry and you've hogged my personal chef long enough," Daphne said with a shrug, not looking at all guilty about stealing her sister's meal (or about referring to her husband as her personal chef, though Astoria didn't take notice of the latter.)

"Bitch," Astoria grumbled as she dashed out of her bedroom, carrying her trainers with her (when it came to her photography, practicality won out over fashion every time.)

"Nice to see you too, Tori," Daphne teased as her younger sister ran past her. "My honeymoon was lovely, thanks for asking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Vanilla Sex


	3. May 3rd: Red is Your Color

"So when am I going to get this present you've been bragging about all night?" Astoria asked, taking a sip of the wine Daphne had brought back from her honeymoon. Harry was having a Friday night out with Ron and Hermione tonight, so the Greengrass sisters were having dinner and catching up. 

The dinner wasn't as good as it could've been. Daphne wasn't a terrible cook, but there was a reason Harry prepared most of the meals. Still, Astoria was having a great time chatting with her big sister, who she hadn't had a chance to really talk with since the day before her wedding. She'd described her honeymoon in great detail. Daphne gushed about how beautiful Paris was, but based on the stories she'd told Astoria could only conclude that most of their two weeks had been spent in the hotel suite. Not that she could blame her big sister for that. If Astoria had been in her shoes, she might not have ever made it out of the room at all.

"Well, I was really hoping Harry would be back by the time I gave it to you, but knowing Ron, he's going to be stuck talking Quidditch for hours," Daphne grumbled. Astoria polished off her glass of wine and smiled.

"Poor Harry," she said lightly, placing her glass down on the table and wiping her mouth. "As much as he loves Quidditch, even _he's_ bored to death once Weasley starts up about the Cannons. Yeah, even if we tried to wait for him, I'd probably pass out right here at the table before he got back."

"Probably," Daphne agreed with a frown. "And the last thing I need is you getting your drool all over this brand new kitchen table, so I'll go get it now."

"Ha ha," Astoria said. She sat back and drummed her fingers against the tabletop while Daphne went into the master bedroom to retrieve the vaunted present. While she waited, Astoria looked around from her seat. Harry and Daphne had moved into this new house about a month and a half before their wedding, but the kitchen looked brand new to her eyes now that it was stocked with various wedding presents (including the kitchen table, a gift from Ron's parents.)

"Catch," Daphne said, and Astoria looked up just in time to catch the box that her sister flung at her. She shot Daphne an annoyed look, but her older sister just smirked at her. Astoria's annoyance was forgotten almost instantly once she began tearing into the wrapping paper. She loved presents!

"Wow," she said, whistling as she pulled the present out of its packaging and held it in her hands.

"I loved this the moment I saw it. I wanted to buy it for myself, but I think it'll look better on you," Daphne explained. "I would've gotten green for myself, but I think red's more your color."

"I agree," Astoria said, staring down at the material with a grin. "I don't even want to know how much this cost, but thanks."

"It'll be more than worth the price tag once you get to model it for Harry," Daphne said suggestively.

"Oh, he'll love it," Astoria agreed. "But since you picked it out and all, I think it's only fair if you get the first look at it."

She carried her present up the stairs and towards the master bedroom, feeling her sister's eyes on her ass with every step. 

\--

Astoria emerged from the master bathroom with a flourish, wanting to impress her audience. And Daphne was a very captive audience indeed, sitting on the bed and eyeing her sister up hungrily as she confidently sashayed into the bedroom. 

Harry was definitely going to love this red lingerie set once he saw her in it, but Daphne was clearly enjoying the view as well. The garter belt and stockings did wonders to accentuate her long legs, and Astoria was playing it up to maximum effect. She propped her left leg up on a chair and made a show of bending over and running her hands up and down the entire length of her leg.

"I think you picked a winner, sis," she said. "Whatever it cost, this is really--"

"Get over here," Daphne hissed, cutting her off as she shot up off the bed. She grabbed her sister by the hand, and Astoria allowed herself to be pulled onto Daphne's lap as the elder sister claimed the chair. Daphne's lips crashed into hers, the older sister claiming the lips of the younger in a demanding kiss. 

Astoria wiggled into position, sitting sideways on her sister's lap as they continued to kiss. Daphne's hands started rubbing her stocking-clad legs, and Astoria could feel herself getting hotter.

Harry was going to have to wait to see her in her new lingerie, because Daphne was going to have it on the floor within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Lady in Red


	4. May 4th: Bad Wives Deserve a Spanking

"Did you seriously finish ALL that wine?"

"Mmm," Daphne said sleepily, ignoring the voice and stretching out on the couch with her eyes closed.

"I know there wasn't much left from your girl's night with Astoria last night, but you promised to save me some," the voice complained. Stupid voice.

"I was bored," she said, still refusing to open her eyes. "You were out with Ron _again_ , and Tori had to work today, cuz she's got a stupid job that makes her work on _Saturdays. Stupid._

"As if I wouldn't have rather stayed home with you today," the voice replied. "Ron kept pestering me at the bar last night until I agreed to go with him to the Chudley Cannons museum. It was the sorriest thing I've ever seen."

" _Stupid_ ," she said again.

"I can't argue with you there," the voice conceded. At least the voice was learning that she was always right. 

"And don't you forget it," she said. Or at least tried to say. Her mouth was feeling really dry all of a sudden. "Need some water," she mumbled.

"I'll get that for you," the voice offered, but she was already halfway off the couch and onto her feet.

"I can get it," she said, waving her hand dismissively. She started making her way towards the kitchen, blinking her eyes to try and wake herself up. "I didn't drink THAT much...oof!"

She lost her footing as she stepped from the carpet of the sitting room onto the hard floor of the kitchen, stumbled forward and instinctively reached out for whatever she could grab onto for balance. She avoided falling flat on her face by grabbing onto the edge of the kitchen table. Unfortunately, in doing so she knocked a bag off the table and onto the floor. She had no clue what was inside the bag, but the sound of crashing glass couldn't be a good sign.

"Oh, that's just lovely," the voice grumbled from behind her. She turned and opened her eyes wide, now fully awake.

"Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly at her husband. She looked down at the bag, which judging by the label could only be memorabilia Harry had just brought back from the Cannons museum. "Let me just grab my wand and fix whatever it was I just broke."

"That's not going to be much help," he said, frowning down at the bag. "You could repair the glass, sure, but the wizards obviously fled the picture frame in fear. No way they're coming back."

"Ah," she said, not sure what else to say. Then, "Wait, why'd you buy a picture from the Chudley Cannons museum?"

"Framed picture of the team from the last time they won the league, in 1892. It was supposed to be a present for Ron," he explained. "I bought it while he was distracted so I could surprise him for Christmas. Not that it's going to do me any good now."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'd offer to pay you back, but we share all our money now we're married, so..."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a shrug. "Not like I emptied the vault on it or anything."

"Right," she said, relieved he wasn't truly angry with her. But still, she felt the urge to do something to make it up to him. Something to turn his day around...

"I think I need to be punished," she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I was bad, Harry. You should punish me." She turned away from him, placing her hands on the kitchen table again and bending over, sticking her bum out towards him. She wiggled it for added effect. "Give me a spanking."

When they'd first started dating, Harry would've blushed and stammered in embarrassment at this point. But she'd long since broken down his inhibitions and gotten him to embrace his inner pervert, ready to cross over into something sexual at any time (and in any place, for that matter.)

"I believe you're right, Miss Greengrass," he said sternly, effortlessly slipping into character. Okay, she had to be honest; Astoria had been a huge help in getting him to hone his role-playing skills.

"Mrs. Potter," she corrected, looking back over her shoulder at him. "I'm Mrs. Potter now."

"Ah, how right you are," he said with a smile. "And what kind of husband would I be if I didn't discipline my new wife when she stepped out of line?" He stepped up behind her and flipped her skirt up, then yanked her panties down to expose her bum. "How many spanks do you think you deserve, Mrs. Potter?"

"How much did the picture cost?" she asked, staring straight ahead again. He ran his hand across her bare bum teasingly, and she shivered in anticipation.

"Slightly under ten Galleons. But ten's a nice even number, so we'll round up."

"Ten isn't enough," she gasped. _'My arse wouldn't be nearly red enough after only ten'_ , she thought privately.

"What was that?" he questioned, continuing to rub her arse.

"Ten isn't enough," she repeated. "You went to all that trouble to get a present for your friend, and I ruined it. I deserve double the punishment."

"So twenty spanks then?" She nodded her head emphatically. "I would've allowed you to get away with ten, but it's admirable that you're so willing to accept full responsibility for what you did. Very well, twenty spanks it is. Count them off."

His hand stopped rubbing her bum, and she held her breath, waiting for the other shoe (or hand, in this case) to drop. There was a long delay as Harry, the cheeky bastard, made her wait for it. And then...

"One!" she called clearly. It was a warm-up smack on her right bum cheek.

"Two!" This one, to her left cheek, was only slightly harder.

"Three!" Back to the right, pretty much the same.

"Four!" To the left, a little harder. This was about as hard as he'd been willing to spank her the first time they'd tried this. He'd been too afraid, worried he might hurt her. But now...

"Five!" That one stung a little bit.

"Six!" Yeah, now he was getting into it...

"Seven!" This was just what she needed!

"Eight!" How long had it been since he'd spanked her like this?

"Nine!" Far too long!

"Ten! Holy shit, Harry, harder!"

"No talking!" he barked.

"ELEVEN!" She flinched on that one. The authoritative Mr. Potter might've been upset by her speaking out of turn, but he'd definitely listened to her plea. 

"TWELVE!" The sound of his hand smacking her arse was getting progressively louder, echoing throughout the kitchen, and she shouted louder and louder in return.

"THIR--teEN!" she yelped. He surprised her that time, spanking her left cheek for the second time in a row instead of alternating from one to the other like he'd been doing.

"FOURTEEN!" The third straight hard smack on her left cheek. It was starting to hurt now, but it was a good hurt. 

"AH, FIFTEEN!" Four straight. If she could see her arse right now, she was sure she'd see his handprint on her left arse cheek. Instead she stared straight ahead, doing all she could to control her moans so she could continue to obediently keep count.

"SIXTEEN!" As her neglected right cheek finally received another swat, she wondered if it would be worth disobeying after all and potentially forcing him to start back over at one.

"SEVENTEEN!" Another to the right cheek. He'd surely be disappointed with her if she followed through on her thought, but maybe she'd be able to earn his forgiveness by dropping to her knees and sucking him off right there in the kitchen. They hadn't done that yet, at least not in this new house.

"EIGHTEEN!" But in the end, she decided to be a good girl. A fresh new set of spanks would be great, but that would just delay their first fuck on this brand new kitchen table.

"N-NINETEEEEN!" She could feel herself almost panting at this point. After four straight smacks, her right cheek was surely just as red as the left by now. As much as she was enjoying this spanking, she was now looking forward to it being over. Not because she was in pain, or couldn't take any more, but because at this point she wanted nothing more than for him to pick her up, throw her on top of the table and shag her brains out.

"TWENTY!" she shouted, loud and clear, as the fifth straight spank connected with her pale (or formerly pale, at any rate) right arse cheek. 

"What do you say?" Harry asked, his voice gentler now.

"Th-thank you, sir," she said breathlessly. As she stared down, she noted that she'd gotten a bit of drool on the table. Good thing Astoria had a job today and wasn't here to see this, or she'd never let her live this down after her teasing last night.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Potter." He gently rubbed her arse, massaging the same areas he'd just turned red, and she sighed at the soothing touch.

She broke away, shimmied her panties the rest of the way off and laid her fully body weight onto the table, chest-first. Best to avoid putting any pressure on her poor bum right now.

"Let's break this table in properly, Mr. Potter," she said, grinning over her shoulder as she watched him unzip his trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Spanking


	5. May 5th: A Great Day for a Roast

Astoria whistled as she opened the front door to the Potter residence. She didn't bother knocking; Harry and Daphne insisted she didn't ever need to because she was always welcome. Besides, they knew she was coming today anyway.

Harry, who had more vacation time saved up than Daphne because he so rarely took days off, was finally going back to work tomorrow. Daphne had invited Astoria over for brunch to celebrate, and she'd gone all out and brought a delicious pie with her. (Store-bought, not homemade. She didn't have Harry's talent in the kitchen, or even Daphne's for that matter.)

She'd expected them to be in the sitting room, or perhaps getting things ready in the kitchen, but there was no sign of either of them. Strange; there had been an insanely long line in the bakery, so she was almost thirty minutes late according to the time Daphne gave her. (A makeup mishap had accounted for about fifteen minutes of that lost time, but she would be heaping all the blame on the bakery when she explained her tardiness to her lovers.)

"Hello?" she called out. Maybe they were running late themselves, and were still up in their bedroom? But there was no answer, and the house remained utterly silent. Surely they'd have been able to hear her from anywhere in the house. Unless they were too busy shagging, but in that case _she_ would've had no problem hearing _them_. Maybe they were setting up the table in the backyard so they could eat outside? In London, the weather didn't get much nicer than it was today. The sun was out, it was the perfect temperature, not too hot or too cold, with not a rain cloud in sight. 

She set her store-bought pie down on the kitchen worktop and made her way to the back door. She slid the door open, poked her head out, and there she found them.

It seemed they'd had the same thought about setting up the table to eat outside, but apparently they'd gotten sidetracked. One of the chairs was pushed out away from the table. Harry sat in said chair, his trousers down around his ankles, and Daphne was riding him for all she was worth. Astoria could see her sister's sundress hanging up on the back of one of the other chairs, and if she wasn't mistaken, a pair of green panties rested on top of it. 

_'It's a good thing they decided against inviting mum and dad over,'_ she mused. Astoria was immune to walking in on the two of them fucking at this point, but she doubted her father would react well to this scene. She, on the other hand, was of a mind to join in. She slowly closed the sliding glass door behind her, careful not to make a sound and alert them. Might as well take advantage of this distraction and make a grand entrance.

She slipped off her high-heeled shoes and crept out into the backyard on her tiptoes. She continued her slow and steady progress until Harry's eyes popped open and he was staring straight at her. Damn those Auror reflexes! And she was trying to be so stealthy too!

She froze on the spot, and she and Harry stared at each other while Daphne, unaware and lost in her own blissful world, continued to bounce away on his cock with her eyes shut tight. Harry could've alerted her with a single word or touch, but he remained silent, hands on her legs, watching Astoria.

Astoria held a finger up to her lips, pleading with him not to spoil her surprise. He gave her the tiniest of nods, and she flashed a bright smile at him before getting down onto her hands and knees. He raised an eyebrow, but still did nothing to intervene as his sister-in-law slowly, quietly crawled around to the front side of the chair.

She very nearly ruined it all by cursing out loud when she got close enough to get a good look at her sister's arse. Her normally alabaster skin was bright red, and she was pretty sure she could make out a handprint on Daphne's bum cheeks. Holy shit, Harry must've really gone all out on her yesterday! It was shame she had to miss that. Then again...

**SMACK!**

"OWW! What the fuck?!" Daphne screamed. She shot up off of Harry and back to her feet, and Astoria grinned up at her sister from her knees.

"Hi, sis," she said, with a cheerful wave up at her.

"You little bitch," Daphne hissed, reaching down to massage her stinging bum. "Do you have any idea how sore my arse is today?"

"I saw the handprints, so yeah, I think I've got a pretty good idea," Astoria said, nodding matter-of-factly. "Don't pretend like you don't like it. I'd bet every Galleon in my Gringotts account that the entire thing was your idea."

Daphne had no response to that, so she just shook her head and muttered under her breath. Astoria, still on her knees, glanced over at Harry, or more specifically at Harry's cock, which was more or less at eye level from her current position. It was begging for attention, and she could see Harry slowly stroking it with his hand. She licked her lips.

"If you don't take your seat back in the next five seconds, I'm taking it for myself," she warned Daphne, though her attention remained squarely on her brother-in-law's crotch. Her sister said nothing, so Astoria scooted forward on her knees, grabbed onto the arm rests of the chair for support and slipped the head of his cock into her mouth. He groaned immediately, and she moaned in return, though it was muffled as she slid her head down further and took more of him into her mouth.

Astoria bobbed her head up and down, slurping happily on Harry's length as she stared up at him from her knees. She was relishing the look of lust in his bright emerald eyes as he returned her gaze, but she was abruptly deprived of the eye contact when Harry broke away to look at something happening behind her. She only had a moment to narrow her eyes in irritation before those same eyes suddenly widened in surprise as she felt her legs being nudged further apart. She could've struggled against it, but realizing it had to be Daphne, she relaxed and allowed her to do as she wanted.

"Mmph!" she grunted at the feeling of something sliding into her. It slid in, then almost all the way back out before another, harder thrust. It felt remarkably like Harry's cock did when he gave her a particularly rough fuck from behind. Granted, it'd been years since anyone other than Harry had that privilege, but she would swear he felt completely different from anyone else, and this was that exact same feeling. But that was physically impossible, since that wonderful cock of his was currently halfway down her throat...

"Do you like it?" Daphne asked, before another thrust. "I got it custom-made at a shop in Paris. They used Harry's actual cock as the model, because why would I want to settle for anything less? I'm sure you agree." Astoria could only moan in response, then gag when another thrust from her sister drove Harry's cock even further down her throat.

After some initial awkwardness as they tried to figure out what worked and what didn't, the three of them settled into a rhythm. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say Harry and Daphne settled into a rhythm, and Astoria knelt there, got rocked back and forth and loved every second of it.

It was a great day to eat outside, or at least it would be if they ever got around to it. But with a shockingly accurate artificial recreation of Harry's cock taking her from behind while she sucked on the real thing, she decided it was an even better day to enjoy a nice spit roast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Springtime, Outdoor Sex


	6. May 6th: Nature is Beautiful

Harry signed his name at the bottom of the parchment, sighed and added it to the growing pile on the left side of his desk. He might have never become an Auror if someone had warned him just how much paperwork was involved. There was a tedious amount even at the best of times, and given that this was his first day back at work since before his wedding, his desk may not have ever been more cluttered. He glared at the towering stack of untouched reports he still had to go through, wishing he could set them all on fire and be done with it.

A tapping at his window was a very welcome distraction from the monotony. He could've called one of the junior members of the department in to deal with the owl, but any excuse to take his eyes off of these reports for a few minutes was going to be embraced with open arms. He pushed his chair back and walked the few short steps to the window, grateful for the chance to stretch his legs.

"Ah, hello there, Juniper," he said. Astoria's beautiful eagle owl held out the envelope for him, and he rewarded her with an owl treat. She accepted it with a hoot and then flew right back out the open window. So Astoria must not have been expecting a quick reply to whatever this was.

He considered sitting back down at his desk to read it, but that would put him uncomfortably close to the small mountain of unfinished paperwork that still awaited him, something he wasn't ready for just yet. Harry instead decided to remain standing by the window, which he left open for the moment to let some fresh air in. He pulled the letter out of the envelope and began reading.

 _Morning, Harry! I'd ask you how your first day back is going, but there's no point since I already know the answer: you've got loads of paperwork left to finish and you're bored out of your skull._

Harry nodded his head. That was a true statement if he'd ever read one.

 _No official Prophet assignment for me today, but I'm doing a photo shoot for Tracey's family, and it's so nice outside that I walked all the way there just to enjoy it. Shame you're cooped up inside all day!_

He grunted, wondering if she was genuinely feeling sympathetic or if she was just rubbing it in.

_Anyway, I was early and had some time to kill, so I got a great idea. Since you can't enjoy nature today, I'm bringing nature to you! I took some great photos around the park for you and slipped them into that envelope you're holding. Hope you enjoy them!_

That was...actually rather thoughtful of her. He reached back into the envelope and smiled when, as promised, he felt a few photographs down towards the bottom. He was just about to pull one out when there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in," he called out. The door opened, and Head Auror Sean Savage poked his head in.

"Morning, Harry," the man said, smiling. "I hope you had a good honeymoon?"

"Good morning, sir," Harry replied, returning the smile. He didn't know his boss well, but he'd always seemed a decent bloke. "Yeah, it was really great. Daphne's already trying to figure out the next time we can squeeze in another trip to Paris." Savage laughed and nodded.

"It's a beautiful city," he agreed. "But listen, we're glad to have you back, and sorry about all the paperwork. Proudfoot's been looking into a blackmailing case for the last six days, so the reports have piled up."

"I understand," Harry said. He really did, and he knew Proudfoot wouldn't blow off his work intentionally. But understanding that there was a valid reason didn't make the load on his desk any lighter. "I've made good progress already, and I think I should have most of it done by the end of the day."

"That's great," the Head Auror said, smiling in approval. "I know how tedious it can be, and I appreciate your hard work. Just remember to take breaks, yeah?"

"Oh, I will," Harry assured him. "Was just in the middle of one right now, actually."

"Oh, that's good," Savage said, and then seemed to take note of what Harry was holding. "That a letter from your wife?"

"My sister-in-law," he said. "She went outside and took some photos for me since she knew I'd be indoors most of the day." He idly pulled one out to look at it.

"How nice. She must be a really thoughtful young--uh, Harry? You alright?"

"Yes! Uh, yes, sir! Just fine!" he stammered. He stuffed the photo back into the envelope as quickly as he thought he could manage without arousing any more suspicion.

"Okay then," his boss said, squinting at his odd behavior. "I'll just leave you to it then, shall I?"

"Yes, sir!"

His boss left, closing the door behind him, and Harry all but collapsed in his chair. He looked back and forth between the envelope and the door several times, and when he was reassured that no one else was about to come in, he hesitantly pulled the offending photo out.

Astoria hadn't been lying when she wrote about taking some photos of nature. What she'd neglected to mention was that she was prominently featured in every one. In the first one he'd looked at she was sitting on a picnic table, and her dress was hiked up far enough to give him a good look at not just her long, long legs, but her pink underwear as well. In the next she was standing in front of a tree, looking back over her shoulder at the camera and holding her dress up so he could see her arse. Those two were raunchy enough, but he was shocked when he got to the third and final photo she'd taken.

In the foreground of the picture were Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Hannah Abbott, who were sitting on a bench, holding hands and talking, with no clue that their photo was being taken. Behind them stood Astoria, her dress pulled down to flash her bare breasts at the camera.

That little minx! How did she expect him to get through an entire day of boring desk work after seeing these? Then again, his boss DID encourage him to take breaks...

After carefully arranging all three photos on top of his desk, Harry scooted his chair back to give him more room to stretch his legs. With this being wizard photography, the three Astorias recognized what was about to happen and put on a little show. The first ran her hand along her underwear, the second wiggled her arse at him, and the third shook her shoulders so her smallish but perky breasts jiggled enticingly. All three Astorias smirked as they watched him unzip his trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Exhibitionism


	7. May 7th: Rainy Days and Chocolate Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexual this time. This one's more about establishing some kind of actual plot for this story. I apologize if you're only here for smut, but I have no doubt that there will be plenty of sexytimes still to come!

Astoria stared out of the window of her sitting room glumly. Mother Nature was making them pay for the beautiful weather over the past couple of days. She awoke this morning to the sound of pouring rain, and it was showing no signs of letting up. The rain perfectly matched her mood.

Yesterday had started off so well. First she'd sent Harry that wonderfully naughty surprise, and then there was the family photo shoot with the Davises, which had gone so well they'd already booked another date with her to do a shoot before Christmas. Then, as so often happened, her entire day was shot to hell when she had dinner with her parents.

She loved her parents, truly. Well, most of the time she did. Maybe not so much right now. Not her dad, at least.

Pretty much from the moment she'd dumped Draco, Cyrus Greengrass had been lecturing her about the importance of marrying and having children. She'd become an expert at letting his comments go in one ear and out the other, but last night he'd touched a raw nerve.

_"To think it was your sister I used to worry about," her father said, continuing the argument that had started the moment she sat down at the dining table and had run straight through appetizers and now the main course. "While she showed no interest in courtship, you, the younger sister, were getting serious with the Malfoy heir. Now she's married, and you're seeing no one. When was the last time you even went on a date?"_

_"Draco was a cheating arse," she said, rolling her eyes as she disinterestedly inspected her fingernails. "Dating him was the biggest mistake I've ever made, just like Daphne warned me it would be, and breaking up with him was one of my best decisions. As for my current dating life, it's really none of your business."_

_"It IS my business," Cyrus objected. "You're still relatively young, but youth and beauty fade quickly. You need to find a good husband now, before it's too late."_

_"That's enough, Cyrus," her mother said. Usually her interjection was enough to shut him up and bring Astoria some peace, but apparently he was more determined than usual this time._

_"It's not enough, clearly," he said, shaking his head at his wife. "I've tried to give her space and let her get things sorted on her own like you insisted, but where has it gotten us? I know how much of your time you spend with your sister and her new husband, young lady." Astoria had to fight hard not to let her sudden panic show on her face. Did he know? Had her parents figured out the real nature of their relationship?_

_"Do you think Daphne has nothing better to do than humor her lonely sister?" he admonished, but Astoria could only feel relief. He might know that she spent a lot of time with Daphne and Harry, but he didn't know what they got up to._

_"Most of the time, it's them who invite me over," she pointed out, scooping her peas onto her fork and doing her best to ignore her overbearing father._

_"Only because they feel sorry for you," he fired back. She rolled her eyes again; she knew how untrue that was. They loved having her in their home, not to mention their bed, even if she couldn't say that here. "But eventually they're not going to have time for you. One day, hopefully soon, Daphne will become pregnant and they will start a family of their own, a union of the Greengrasses and Potters that will elevate the reputation of both families. And when that happens, they're not going to want you coming into their home several times a week. Unless you find a husband of your own before it is too late, you're going to wind up all alone."_

Astoria had screamed at him, thrown her fork down and Apparated away, ignoring her mother's attempts to calm the situation down so they could at least have dessert. She did love her mum's chocolate cake, but if she hadn't left then and there she would've broken down completely. Under no circumstances was she going to let her father see her cry, even though he would've completely misinterpreted the meaning behind it.

She'd wept into her pillow as soon as she got back to her room though. He did have a point, even if he didn't know what it actually was. She loved Harry, and Daphne too. She'd always loved Daphne as a sister of course, but after this whole arrangement had started, those feelings had transfigured into something else, something deeper. And she knew in her heart that they loved her too. But her father was right. Harry and Daphne were married, and one day in the not too distant future they were going to have children. And when it happened, it was going to change everything between the three of them.

Harry and Daphne were married. Harry and Daphne would have kids and start a family. And where would that leave her? What would happen to this crazy thing they had going? When they started their new family, what would be her place in it? Would there even _be_ a place for her, other than 'Aunt Astoria'?

"Quit moping and get your arse up," she heard. She looked away from the rainy window to see Daphne standing before her in her sitting room, still in her work robes, hands on her hips.

"Daph? What're you doing here?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes and hoping they weren't still red after her breakdown and a rough night's sleep.

"Mum told me you and dad got into it again last night, and you Apparated away before dessert. He must've really gotten to you if you skipped out on mum's chocolate cake," Daphne mused.

"He did," she admitted. "Before I left, I even taunted him about how it didn't matter what I did, because the Greengrass name was going to die out since he didn't manage to have any sons."

"Ouch." Daphne winced. "You know that's a sore spot with him."

"I know," she sighed. "He deserved it though."

The sisters drifted into silence, and Astoria took the chance to discretely rub her nose with a tissue.

"Anyway, enough of that," Daphne said brightly, changing the subject. "Mum gave me what was left of the cake, and now that Harry and I are off work, you're going to come over and help us finish it."

"I am?"

"Of course you are," her big sister declared, holding out her hand. Astoria took it, allowing Daphne to pull her up off the chair and to her feet. "It wouldn't be half as much fun without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Rain


	8. May 8th: Cake, Sleepless Nights and Lazy Sex

Her patience at an end, Daphne sat up, kicked the bed covers off of her and tossed her pillow onto the floor.

"Told you you shouldn't have eaten that last piece of cake," Harry mumbled from the other side of the bed. His eyes were still closed, but she'd been tossing and turning all night, so his sleep hadn't been much better than hers.

"Shut up, smart arse," she said. "This is at least as much your fault as it is mine."

"How do you figure?" he asked, now with one eye open and trained on her.

"If you'd told me you used the last of the Sleeping Draught, I would've brewed some more. Or maybe you could've brewed some yourself, if you weren't so lousy at potions."

"That's a cheap shot," he said. Both eyes were open now, and he sat up slightly in bed. "You know Snape had a grudge against me."

"Yes, well, all the more reason to let me know we were out of it then," she retorted. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. She sat there in silence for a few minutes, taking mercy on him. She wasn't honestly angry with him, and her insomnia was no reason to deprive him of his own sleep.

"Bugger," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Then he rolled back over, tucked his hands beneath his head and opened his eyes. "What time is it, anyway?" She looked over at the clock beside the bed.

"It's a little after 4:30," she supplied, drawing a groan from her husband.

"Well I'm not making it back to sleep now, so I guess we're just going to lay here for two hours until it's time to get up and start getting ready for work," he said. "Tomorrow sure will be fun."

"It's technically today now," she pointed out. That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because his groan was louder than the first one. She sympathized, because she wasn't looking forward to sorting out accidental splinching on no sleep. But then she got a great idea. "Hey, since we aren't going to be able to fall back asleep anyway, and we've got a couple of hours to kill..."

She scooted back underneath the bed covers and slid her hand over, rubbing his crotch through his boxers.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "You seriously want to do that now, two hours before we've gotta get up and go to work, after we didn't get any sleep? Do you have any idea how much tomorrow will suck?"

"Today," she reminded him cheekily, continuing to rub him. She could feel his body beginning to respond to her touch. "And hey, it's already going to suck anyway, so why don't we just have some fun while we can?" He seemed to think about it for a second, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck it; maybe I'll be able to use my paperwork as a pillow and sleep at my desk," he said, making her chuckle. "I don't have much energy though, so don't expect my usual performance."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, just leave everything to me. You know when you're so tired that you can't even fall asleep? That's where I'm at now."

He didn't object, so she pulled the covers off of him and got on top. She had to pull her pajama bottoms off, but she didn't undress either of them any further. He still wasn't completely ready, but she solved that dilemma pretty easily by grinding her hips into him for a couple of minutes. All she had to do from there was push her knickers to the side and pull his boxers down past his cock, and it was down to business.

Daphne had a couple of hours to kill, so she was in no real hurry to speed things along. She slowly sank down on him, and when she hit bottom she just stayed there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of having him inside of her. Then she leisurely rolled her hips, and after that got a bit boring, she raised back up to repeat the entire process.

Harry was content to stay on his back and let her control their leisurely pace, but even groggy, lazy and half-asleep, his hands were never going to be idle during sex. At first he simply rested his hands against her knicker-clad bum and gave it the occasional rub or slight squeeze, then they gently rubbed her back through her nightshirt. That actually felt pretty good. She made a mental note to ask him to give her a full-on massage when they got home, but it wasn't long before his hands went underneath the shirt and worked their way up to her breasts. No surprise there. She didn't usually wear a bra to bed, so he was able to grab onto and squeeze her bare breasts.

She rested her own hands against his chest as she rode him, rubbing his faded Gryffindor shirt. When she was on top for a slow ride she would usually dip down for plenty of kisses, but the possibility of morning breath (from either of them, or both) nixed that idea this time. Instead she lowered her head for the occasional suck or gentle nip against the side of his neck.

She kept up her methodical pace the entire way through, wanting to draw out her release for as long as possible, but eventually she found it anyway. She bit her lip, then decided to dive back in and bite his ear instead. Whether it was the slight pain of the bite, the feeling of her orgasm or a combination of both, Harry followed her soon thereafter, raising his hips off the bed for the first time and giving her breasts one last squeeze as he shot off inside of her.

She rolled off of him and got to her feet, discarding her knickers and walking to the wardrobe to grab a fresh pair. On her way back she took another look over at the clock. Still another half hour or so until she'd normally be getting up. She knew he was right, and they were both in for a seriously long and exhausting day. But hey, at least it started off on the right foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Partially clothed sex


	9. May 9th: Suck and Run

"Hi, Astoria. Good to see you," Harry said, getting up off of the couch to come and greet her at the front door of the Potter residence. "How was work?"

"I'll let you know when I'm done," she said, having a sip of water from the bottle she'd brought with her. 

"I thought you were done," he said, confused. "You didn't skive off just for me, did you?"

"Nope. I was doing prep stuff around the office this morning and afternoon, and then I've got to go with Tracey and take some photographs while she interviews some of the Puddlemere United players tonight," she explained. "I've only got about 20 minutes before I have to get over there, but you sounded so lonely during our Floo call that I decided to drop by."

"I'm not that lonely," he objected, but shifted and cleared his throat awkwardly when she stared at him skeptically.

"So Daph's out cold, huh?"

"Yeah, she didn't get any sleep the night before last, and then last night her department had a big emergency meeting," Harry explained as he led his sister-in-law into the sitting room. "She went straight to bed when we got home from work today."

"Leaving you all alone," Astoria teased. She took another drink of her water. "Poor neglected Harry. I wish I could stay and keep you company, but I really do only have a few minutes."

"I'm pretty sure I can manage one night on my own without burning the house down," he said with a grin. "I made some salad for myself, and Daphne if she ever gets up tonight. There's plenty, so you can grab a bowl before you go if you want."

"Brilliant!" she said, grinning. "You're my hero."

"I aim to please," he said, giving his best pompous Gilderoy Lockhart impression. He bowed theatrically.

"So do I," she purred, giving him a flirty smile that he'd seen many times before. Usually it meant wonderful things were in his immediate future, but surely not right now?

Astoria put her water down on the end table, kneeled in front of him and quickly undid his trousers.

"Didn't you just say you have somewhere to be?" he reminded her, though he offered no resistance as she tugged his trousers and boxers down.

"I do." She nodded and began stroking him. "Which means we're going to need to be fast."

She was true to her word. She didn't aim to tease him with light strikes of her hand or fleeting kisses on the head of his cock, as she often did when down on her knees for him. Everything she did was designed to get him fully aroused as quickly as possible, and she accomplished it in record time. 

Astoria knew what he liked and what got him going, and she put that knowledge to use to get him off as fast as possible. She bobbed her head up and down his length steadily, with her tongue constantly in play and her eyes never leaving his face. Her right hand continued to stroke whatever wasn't in her mouth at the moment, and her left hand tickled his bollocks. He could only grab onto the back of the chair, hold on for dear life and stare down in awe at those lovely blue eyes.

He badly wanted to grab her by that dark blonde hair, pull her mouth off of his cock, throw her into the chair, bury his head between her legs and return the favor. He wanted to take her into his arms, carry her into his bed and wake his wife up so the three of them could spend the rest of the night lost in pleasure. 

That's what he wanted, but one doesn't always get what they want. Daphne needed her sleep and Astoria had a job to do, so he stayed exactly where he was, let her carry her task out to its finish and made no attempts to resist the pleasure he was feeling or delay his climax.

"You're doing great, Astoria...almost there," he said, both to praise her and to give her the option of pulling back and finishing him off with her hand. Her head kept right on bobbing, and she continued to stare up at him as he reached the end.

She kept her lips sealed tightly around him until she was sure he'd given her every last drop he had. Then and only then did she pull her head off of him. She remained on her knees for a moment, and he watched her make a show of opening her mouth and showing him his semen collected on her tongue, which she then swallowed with a loud slurp.

"Thanks for the meal," she said, allowing him to help her back up to her feet. She grabbed her water, poured the remainder into her mouth and swirled it around before swallowing it. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be thanking you." He went into the kitchen to scoop some salad into a small bowl for her.

"That's thanks enough," she said with a smile as he handed her the bowl. "Hopefully I'll have time to eat it really quick before Tracey's ready to start, but if not I guess I can just eat when I get home. Sorry to fuck and run, or I guess it's suck and run in this case, but I'm cutting it really close as it is. Good night, Harry!"

"Night, Astoria. Thanks for stopping by." He watched her exit via Floo, shook his head in wonder at her brief but memorable visit, and settled in on the couch for a night of TV by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Blow my mind, lightning round (quick sex)


	10. May 10th: Gains and Losses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's a plot day. Nothing sexual here. Some angst, but I promise we'll get back to fun soon!

Astoria eyed the various dishes spread out on Harry and Daphne's kitchen worktop. Everything looked so delicious, but she knew it would be rude to start piling anything onto her plate until Daphne got back from her routine Healer check-up. 

It was a Friday night so both Potters had the next day off, and she didn't have anything to do on Saturday until a late afternoon meeting with Tracey and the editor to put the finishing touches on the Puddlemere United story, so the threesome was taking advantage of the opportunity to spend an entire night together. Harry had gone all out to prepare a special dinner. Astoria arrived early and offered to help, but it was really just a formality since they both knew she'd probably just get in the way. After he'd politely declined her offer, she relaxed in the sitting room and watched their television. Harry was done now, but they were standing around in the kitchen and waiting for Daphne to return.

"You can start eating if you want," Harry offered. She could tell he'd been watching her and was amused by the longing glances she'd been directing at the food. It was tempting, but...

"Daphne would spend the rest of the night mocking me," she said, reluctantly turning away from the feast. "And I was planning on spending the night mocking _her_ for having to take a Sleeping Draught because she ate too much cake, so I'd rather not give her anything to fight back with."

"As you wish," he said cheekily, smirking at her.

"You know, if you keep using that to tease me it's going to lose a lot of its charm when you try to make it romantic," she warned him. He laughed and shook his head at her.

"We'll see about that." 

"Hmm," Astoria murmured. She wondered if they'd have a chance to find out tonight.

"Welcome home, Daph," Harry said, breaking Astoria out of her daydreaming. At last, she could eat!

She looked towards the back door, ready to greet Daphne with a joke about holding up dinner, but it died in her throat when she got a good look at her. Her older sister looked absolutely shell-shocked as she walked into her home. The last time Astoria could remember seeing her big sister looking so nervous was during her fifth year at Hogwarts (Daphne's seventh year, the year of the war), when Daphne had risked everything to discretely try and help the younger students however she could without the Death Eaters running the school or the kids of Death Eater families noticing.

Harry noticed too, and hurried over to her. "Daph? Is something wrong?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm fine, I promise." Astoria could hear Harry's exhale, and felt just as relieved herself. Something important had obviously happened, but at least Daphne hadn't gotten any bad news.

"Thank God," Harry said, hugging her to him. "You had me scared to death."

"Me too," Astoria said as she lingered on the other side of the kitchen. Daphne seemed to just now realize she was there, and gave her a faint smile. She looked at Astoria for only a moment before returning her attention to Harry, who still held her in his arms.

"Harry..." Daphne started, only to stop and frown while biting her lip. Astoria knew her sister well enough to see that she was trying to figure something out, so in this case she was probably trying to decide how to say whatever it was she needed to say.

"Go ahead and spit it out, sis," she encouraged. "I think I can speak for me and Harry both when I say that whatever it is, it can't be as bad as what we were thinking when you first walked in."

"She's right," Harry agreed, pulling back to squeeze his wife's hands. "Just lay it on me, Daph."

Daphne nodded, taking their encouragement to heart. She moved her and Harry's interlocked hands down so they rested against her belly. Astoria couldn't attest to whether or not Harry had already figured out what this meant since his back was to her, but she could feel her own face freeze as she watched on from the background. 

"I'm pregnant," Daphne whispered, but it was still easily audible for Astoria in the otherwise silent house.

"Are you...really....you're sure?" Harry stammered, his voice cracking with emotion. Daphne nodded, tears in her eyes and a beaming smile on her face, and Harry hugged her tight.

When Astoria would think back on this night later, everything that happened after this point was nothing but a blur. She had a vague memory of hugging and congratulating them both, and Harry and Daphne assured her that she stayed for the entire dinner and even dessert. But she'd bowed out on the post-meal celebration to give them the night to themselves, despite both of them trying to convince her that they wanted her to stay (and it wasn't just lip service. They really did want her to stay and celebrate with them all night, and probably well into the next morning too.) She knew all of these things happened because Harry and Daphne told her they did, and years later she even used a pensieve to watch her sister's memory of the night just to confirm everything really happened as they said.

They weren't wrong. She really had stayed for it all. But she could be forgiven for forgetting many of the details of that night. While she knew she was supposed to be happy for them both, in that moment she couldn't help but feel like she'd just lost the best thing she'd ever had or ever would have in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompts used today.


	11. May 11th: Promises of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, nothing sexual. This is quite a bit longer than any of the previous chapters, and thanks to that I'll be free to get back to some fun times tomorrow!

"Thanks for inviting me over for dinner, Tracey. I only had a light breakfast today, so I'm starved."

"Oh, not a problem, Stori," Tracey Davis said, waving her hand as she opened the front door to her flat and stood aside, holding it open for her guest/co-worker. "I just hope you're still feeling grateful at the end of the night. I think you will by the end, but if I'm wrong, working together is about to become really awkward."

"What's that supposed to..." Astoria began, only to trail off and stop in her tracks when she saw Daphne and Harry standing in Tracey's flat. "Oh, hello," she said, feigning nonchalance. "Did Tracey make plans with you guys and forget? Because I'd be more than happy to leave and let you..."

"Not going to happen," Daphne said flatly. "You're not going anywhere until this is all sorted."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Astoria said. She cocked her head over her shoulder to look at Tracey, and saw her co-worker standing between her and the now closed door to the flat, very deliberately blocking her best means of escape. Tracey smiled at her apologetically and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't play dumb," Daphne said, shaking her head. "I know you too well. Things were weird last night, and then you left so quickly. We figured we'd give you the night to adjust to the news and then the three of us would sit down and talk about it today, but you didn't respond to my Floo call or my owl. You're avoiding us."

"I wasn't avoiding anybody," Astoria insisted, daring to make eye contact with her sister despite knowing it was probably a mistake. "I left last night to give you guys space to celebrate your news, and I was too busy to get back to you today. There was a lot Tracey and I had to finish before the deadline."

" _Liar_ ," Tracey coughed. Astoria turned her head and glared daggers at her, but the snarky brunette just grinned back.

"You've never been a good liar, Astoria," Daphne said. "Or at the very least you've never been good at lying to me. I figured out you fancied my husband, remember?"

"Daphne!" she gasped, shooting a panicked look back at Tracey.

"Relax, Astoria. I'm not telling her anything she doesn't already know."

"You told her?!" Astoria said, staring open-mouthed at her sister.

"Nope." Tracey shook her head and gave Astoria a pat on the shoulder. "I figured it out myself, because I'm just as good at reading Daph as she is at reading you."

"Great," Astoria muttered. "Now the office is going to know I was interested in my brother-in-law. Hell, it'll make a juicy Prophet article too, especially since it'd give you an excuse to get Harry's name back into the headlines. I'm sure the editors will love that."

"Hey, who do you think I am?" Tracey said, frowning. She actually looked rather hurt. "I'm no Rita Skeeter. I'd never publish anything that would hurt any of you guys, unless you killed someone or robbed Gringotts or something. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Secrets? As in plural? What's that supposed to mean?" Astoria pressed her.

"Well, there's Daphne's pregnancy, but that's kind of cheating since she told me herself this morning. There's also the fact that the three of you have been shagging for months."

Astoria could only stare at Tracey, horrified. Denial seemed pointless.

"How long have you known?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes and waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

"I noticed something was up a couple of months ago. At first I thought Harry was having an affair with you, but Daphne told me the truth so I wouldn't confront either of you about it," she said. "That story would've been on the front page for weeks. It probably would've turned me into the Prophet's highest-paid writer overnight, but instead I'm still writing rubbish like this interview with Puddlemere United. Like I said, your secrets are safe with me."

"And you don't...think it's weird?" Astoria asked, keeping her eyes closed. This was the first time she'd had to deal with anyone outside of their trio knowing the truth, and she was very afraid of the reaction. She felt a hand on her shoulder again, and finally opened her eyes to see Tracey smiling at her.

"Maybe it's not 'normal', but I was ready and willing to have a threesome with my best friend and her boyfriend, who's now her husband. I'm sure plenty of people would think that's pretty damn weird too, but to hell with them!" Tracey said. "As long as there's no secrets between you three and you're all enjoying yourselves, fuck what anybody else thinks! And besides, you don't even know HALF of the things I get up to!" she finished with a laugh.

"Thanks, Tracey," Astoria said, feeling relieved. They shared a brief hug.

"Now that that's settled," Daphne began, regaining Astoria's attention, "are you willing to come back to our house and talk everything through, Tori? Or do we need to do it here, with Tracey blocking the door so you can't get out?"

"I won't run, I promise," she said, looking her sister in the eyes and trusting she would see her honesty. "I know we need to talk about this."

"Good," Daphne said. She nodded to Tracey, who waved her wand and temporarily lifted the Anti-Disapparition Jinx covering her flat. Daphne and Harry left first, placing their trust in Astoria to do as she'd promised. She did not disappoint them.

"Okay, Tori," Daphne said as soon as Astoria joined them in their sitting room. "Let's talk."

"First, let me just say that I'm happy for you guys. I really, really am. You guys are going to make great parents."

"Thanks, Astoria," Harry said, standing beside Daphne as they held hands. "We weren't really planning on having kids just yet, but we're excited."

"Nervous, but excited," Daphne added. "Thanks, Tori. I believe you. But I'm sure it made you feel awkward too, and that's what you running out last night and ignoring me this morning was all about."

"Yeah," Astoria said, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I was being a baby."

"No, it's okay," Daphne said. "I understand. I kind of sprung that on you out of nowhere last night, but I'm sure you realize it wasn't intentional."

"Of course. That was pretty obvious by the look on your face when you walked through the door. Scared the shit out of me and Harry," she said, making Harry laugh.

"Right, sorry," Daphne said, chuckling. "But now that we've all had a day to adjust to the idea, we need to talk about what comes next for this thing we've got going."

"I wish you'd given me a few more days to prepare for this," Astoria said softly. "But I guess it's for the best, as much as I'm going to miss what we have."

"So you want to end this, then?" Harry asked. He sounded very disappointed, and that feeling was also evident on Daphne's face.

"What? Of course I don't!" Astoria said. "But it isn't really my choice to make. You guys aren't going to want me around once you've got a kid."

"Huh? When did we ever say that?" Harry asked. He looked legitimately confused, and so did Daphne.

"Wasn't that the entire point of this conversation?" Astoria asked, feeling every bit as confused as they looked.

"Uh, no," Harry said. "We know things can't stay exactly the same now that a kid's on the way, but that doesn't mean we want to stop, either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, that's pretty much up to you," Daphne interjected, which was news to Astoria. "If you want to 'break up' with us so you can start dating again and maybe get married eventually, we understand and we promise to support you."

"Or...?" Astoria said, looking back and forth between them. "I wasn't aware there was another option."

"Well..." Daphne said, biting her lip nervously. "You could leave your flat and move in here with us."

"You mean..." Astoria gasped, her eyes widening.

"We love you, Astoria," Harry said seriously. "And if you're willing, we want to make it official. Or as official as we can, at least."

"We'd propose to you if we could, but obviously that's not possible," Daphne said. "We can't marry you legally, but we want you in our lives."

"Even after your kid is born?" she asked, wanting absolute clarification. "You're sure you want me here for good? You promise you won't change your mind?" She could feel tears threatening to burst. That wasn't a surprise, but they were of an entirely different nature than she'd expected when this conversation began.

"We promise," Harry said firmly, and Daphne nodded. "We're talking long term. Forever, if that's what you want. It's definitely what we want." 

Astoria walked towards Harry and Daphne, whose hands were still joined. They both held out their free hand, and Astoria took each in one of hers. Together the three of them linked and made a circle. 

Astoria wasn't naive enough to think that everything was going to be perfect. Not everyone would accept their unique relationship as easily as Tracey had. Many people were going to have some pretty harsh things to say about this, her and Daphne's parents probably included. She'd also never be able to formally marry, and there were still so many details to figure out. Inevitably, new issues would pop up, things none of them would see coming, things they'd likely have to sort out on their own simply because no one else in their lives would be able to relate to their one of a kind situation.

She knew all of those things, but in that moment, standing linked and committed to the two people she adored most in the world, she couldn't bring herself to give a damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Promise


	12. May 12th: Center of Attention

"Ohh, Merlin, that feels nice," Astoria said with a sigh. "Your touch is magic, Daph."

"My pleasure, Tori," Daphne said, continuing to massage her sister's shoulders as Astoria sat just in front of her on the steps. They were both nude, and Astoria was being treated to the Potters' luxurious new bathtub for the first time. It reminded her of the Prefect's Bath from Hogwarts, with a tub that was nearly the size of a swimming pool.

"This tub was worth every Galleon you spent on it."

"Oh, tell me about it," Daphne agreed. "You remember how hard it was to try and have sex in our old tub?"

"It wasn't even a comfortable fit for two of us," Astoria remembered. "The one time we tried it with all three of us, Harry slipped and fell out of the bathtub on his arse!" The two girls laughed. It had actually been scary at the time, but they could find the humor in the situation now.

"Making fun of me when I'm not around to defend myself isn't very nice, you know," came a voice from just outside the door. Harry opened the door and stepped into the "luxury bathroom", which was a polite way of saying "extra bathroom with a giant tub that we use for sex." He had been called in for an emergency Auror meeting, and was thus wearing his work robes. The call had interrupted a night, morning and early afternoon where her newly-committed lovers had pampered Astoria, making her the center of attention and constantly lavishing affection upon her. She'd been enjoying it immensely, and was thrilled to see her male lover return.

"Oh, shut it you big baby," Daphne said with an eye roll as she continued to rub her sister's shoulders. "You've survived dragons, trolls, giant spiders, a Cerberus, possessed teachers, Inferi, a basilisk, werewolves, bloody _Voldemort_ , a hexed broomstick, and even a rogue bludger. Can you imagine the reaction if Tracey wrote an exclusive about your true greatest foe, the dreaded bathtub?"

"I was _bleeding_ ," he objected. "One minute I was trying to scoot back to give you enough room to bend over, the next I was falling out of the tub and getting blood all over the floor."

"There was barely any blood at all," Daphne reminded him. "You didn't even have to see a Healer."

"You see what I have to put up with, Astoria?" Harry asked. "You see how she treats me? Are you sure you want to commit to this for the rest of your life?"

It was obviously a joke, but Astoria couldn't help but smile and give him an honest answer.

"Absolutely," she said, beaming at him. Daphne's hands stilled on her shoulders, and she wrapped her arms around her younger sister from behind and pulled her into a hug.

"I think we've got a keeper here, Harry," Daphne said. She gave Astoria a kiss on the neck, making her coo, and then brought her hands up to cup her breasts.

"Couldn't agree more," Harry said, attentively watching the scene before him.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to join us, _lover_?" Astoria teased, just as Daphne gave her breasts a firm squeeze.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Harry said. When Astoria's eyes closed to savor her sister's touch on her breasts he was still fully clothed, robes and all. When they blinked back open seconds later he was completely nude, with a pile of clothing strewn around him. She didn't know it was possible to shed multiple layers of clothing that quickly without magic, but Harry was the most determined person she'd ever met once he'd set his mind to something, so she shouldn't have been surprised.

She and Daphne broke apart and swam further in to give Harry room to enter via the steps. As soon as he was in, Astoria swam up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He returned it with passion, and as they stood in the shallow end and continued to kiss, Daphne came up from behind and started rubbing whatever parts of Astoria's body she could reach. Astoria made sure her sister didn't feel left out, breaking her kiss with Harry so she could get a taste of Daphne's plump lips. Daphne kissed her husband once the two girls finally pulled back, and then it became something of a game, the threesome alternating kisses and rubbing, squeezing or even spanking whatever flesh was available to them.

Harry and Daphne still seemed to be in "pamper Astoria" mode, and she was more than happy to take advantage of it. With her calling the shots, Harry sat down part of the way up the steps, so the water came up roughly waist-high. Astoria climbed aboard and rode him, her back to him. It was a bit awkward in the water and on the steps, so she couldn't build up as much speed and force as usual, nor was she as free to swivel her hips or otherwise move atop him. But what she lost in technique and freedom of movement was compensated by the unique feel of fucking him in the bathtub as the water sloshed around them.

It also didn't hurt that while she experimented on top of Harry, Daphne was focused solely on pleasing her. Her fingers played with Astoria's sensitive breasts, and her mouth was also constantly at work. If she wasn't kissing Astoria's lips, she was sucking on her neck or occasionally kissing her way south so her tongue could give her little sister's nipples some attention.

She wasn't always going to be the center of attention, and that didn't bother Astoria in the least. Sometimes it'd be all about Harry, with her and Daphne kneeling side by side and working together to suck his cock. Other times it'd be Daphne getting shagged while Astoria buried her face in her sister's large chest. There would be plenty of opportunities for all three of them to enjoy themselves in the days, weeks, months and years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Sex in water


	13. May 13th: Patience

Daphne closed the front door behind her and shed her work robes almost immediately, throwing them over one of the chairs in the kitchen. She'd fold them and put them away later, but right now she just wanted to take a nice, relaxing bath. Mondays almost always tested her patience anyway, but today had been particularly tedious. If Marcus Flint wanted to turn to Firewhisky to try and cope with his disappointing life, that was his business. But when he tried to Apparate while sloshed, it became her problem. 

She trudged up the stairs, intending to head to the bath, but paused in the corridor when she heard strange noises emanating from the master bedroom. Harry was still at work and probably would be for hours yet thanks to another late meeting, so this merited investigation.

She pushed open her bedroom door, and there she saw her sister/lover Astoria. She was nude on the bed, and the vibrating wand she'd given Daphne as an engagement present was at work between her thighs. The wand was charmed to move on its own, so Astoria's hands were free to play with her breasts. There was also a second, distinctly phallic-shaped sex toy auto-thrusting into her mouth.

"Well, that certainly explains the gagging I heard," Daphne said as she stepped into the room. Astoria's eyes flicked open to look at her, but she didn't stop what she was doing, and neither did the toys. "No, don't stop on my account," she said sarcastically, slipping her shoes off. 

After a roll of her eyes, Astoria gave the fake penis a tap with her hand and it immediately shut down. She pulled it out of her mouth and tossed it onto the floor.

"I was bored," Astoria said casually. "The event for the new Firebolt was delayed, so I had nothing to do today once I got done with my paperwork."

"Hey, no need to explain yourself to me," Daphne said while eyeing the wand, which had never stopped moving. "I was going to hop in the bath, but I like your idea more." As she spoke, she shimmied out of her skirt and tossed it near the laundry bin.

"Where's our boy toy?" Astoria asked.

"Another meeting," Daphne explained. "Sounds like there's a string of break-ins they're trying to solve. He probably won't be back until late."

"Pity," her sister said, frowning. "I was hoping he'd be home to shag me soon. The wand is great, don't get me wrong, but there's just no beating the real thing."

"I can't argue with that, even though that toy I had made in Paris does come pretty close," Daphne said. The sisters shared a smile, each fondly remembering their outdoor spit roast.

"Ooh, maybe you could put that thing on again and give me what I need?" Astoria suggested hopefully. 

"Maybe later," Daphne said after a moment's consideration. "Since you had such a light day at work, I think I'm going to make you earn it."

Astoria pouted, but Daphne didn't hear any complaints once she took her white cotton knickers off. 

"You can keep that wand in if you want," she offered when it looked like Astoria was about to stop it. "Right now I'm more interested in putting that snarky little mouth of yours to work."

Astoria again rolled her eyes, but she adjusted her position to make it easier for Daphne to climb onto the bed and shuffle forward on her knees until she was straddling her younger sister's head. She gripped the headboard for support as Astoria did as requested and put her mouth to use.

That memorable first night had not been a fluke. Astoria was indeed a natural at cunnilingus, and she'd only gotten more skilled at the art thanks to the frequent practice Daphne made sure she received. She now knew what Daphne liked every bit as well as Harry did, but as pleasurable as having Astoria go down on her was, it could also be maddening. When her husband ate her out, he usually got down to business and gave her a whole lot of what she liked in very short order. He got her off quickly, and then by the time she recovered from that first orgasm he was sliding in and fucking her, and she'd inevitably get to cum at least once more.

When Harry wasn't around and it was just the two girls having fun, oral sex was often the main feast instead of the appetizer (unless they were in the mood to use some toys.) With that in mind, and wanting to prolong their play for as long as possible, Astoria usually didn't jump straight into giving her what she wanted like Harry did. Instead the little vixen would tease her, using her expert knowledge to bring her right to the brink of ecstasy without letting her cum. The process would repeat several times, usually not ending until Daphne became proactive. Sometimes she would submissively beg her sister to let her cum, but other times she would assume dominance, grabbing Astoria's hair and/or grinding her hips into her face and demanding that she stop being such an insufferable tease.

At first Daphne wasn't sure which tone she'd adopt when Astoria's games shattered her resistance this time. But once the tease pulled her fingers out after what couldn't have been more than thirty seconds of delightful but far too brief "come-hithering", her mind was made up. She'd let the little tease have her fun right now, and she wouldn't get impatient and start moving her hips on her own no matter how desperate she got. When the time came, she'd beg Tori to let her come.

And then, after she'd finally gotten off, she'd strap on "The Harry" and spend the rest of the night putting Astoria in her place (and they'd both enjoy every second of it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: wand play (wound up being a pretty minor part of the chapter though)


	14. May 14th: Practice Makes Perfect

_For the first time in his seven years at Hogwarts, Harry was voluntarily missing a Gryffindor Quidditch match. Despite turning down a chance to return as the team's starting Seeker (they were in more than capable hands with Ginny now filling that spot, and she needed the experience if she was going to be able to achieve her dream of playing professionally), he knew his dorm mates would have plenty of questions for him after they realized he wasn't among them in the stands to cheer the team on. He wouldn't even be surprised if Ron, who had opted out of returning to Hogwarts for an "eighth year" and instead went straight into the Aurors, sent him a Howler once he heard about it. But Harry couldn't bring himself to care about any of that. There were things far more important than Quidditch on his mind. To be more specific, he was wholly dedicated to doing his very best to please the gorgeous naked blonde who was currently squeezing his head between her thighs, tugging on his hair and pleading with him not to stop. As if she had anything to worry about there._

_Everyone, Harry included, had assumed that he and Ginny would pick up where they left off once Voldemort was dead and the war was over. But a funny thing happened: after everything they'd both gone through during their year apart, they were no longer compatible. They made a go of it for a couple of months, but by the time September 1st rolled around and they were boarding the Hogwarts Express, they'd both agreed they were better off as friends. Harry returned for his 8th year expecting romance to be the furthest thing from his mind, but then he'd gotten to know Daphne Greengrass._

_He'd had no real interaction with her until that Hogwarts Express ride. He was chosen as the Gryffindor Prefect for the 8th years, and she was both the Slytherin representative and the Head Girl. He'd been taken aback and was frankly very suspicious of this Slytherin being named Head Girl above the likes of Hermione, Ginny, Susan, Padma or really a host of options between the true 7th years and those in his year who had chosen to return, but then he'd gotten to know her._

_It was actually Ginny who filled him in on Daphne's bravery the previous year, on how she'd done what she could to help the Muggleborn and the younger students despite the danger she was putting herself in. He was also able to observe the truth of it whenever they were on patrol together. The respect and trust she'd earned from those students was obvious any time she interacted with them, and she earned his respect and trust in turn._

_It had honestly taken more time for HER to warm up to HIM, to accept that he wasn't the attention-seeking bellend she'd been conditioned to see him as for years. Once she did they would frequently continue chatting long after their patrol shifts were over, and it wasn't long until he summoned his Gryffindor courage and kissed her. To his relief, she pulled him in for more. They hadn't looked back since._

_This wasn't the first time he'd seen her naked. It wasn't even the first time he'd eaten her out; far from it, actually. With the benefit of experience, he could look back on those first few times now and admit that he'd been rubbish at it at first. But she'd appreciated his enthusiasm, and by now he'd spent enough time with his head between her legs that they both knew it was only a matter of time before he had her panting and moaning whenever they had the time and privacy to do this._

_Sure enough, her thighs squeezed him tighter, her hands pulled at his hair even harder, and she screamed her climax for the world to hear. It was a damn good thing the Head Girl got her own private room, or else the whole world really would have heard. Or half of Hogwarts would have heard at least, which meant that it would be on the front page of the Prophet by the next morning. He could see the headline now: 'Boy-Who-Lived becomes Boy-Who-Licked!'_

_Daphne released him, and Harry remained kneeling further down the bed while he waited for her to catch her breath. He was more than happy to give her as much time as she needed, especially since it meant he got to watch her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. She finally opened her eyes to look at him and he smiled at her, very pleased with himself for reducing her to such a state._

_"I'm not going to blow you this time," she said._

_"Oh. That's...that's okay," Harry said. He was still smiling outwardly, but inside he was feeling a bit let down. While they hadn't ever actually discussed it, he'd grown accustomed to her returning the favor whenever he went down on her. He could feel his erection straining against his boxers inside his trousers, but it seemed like she wouldn't be taking care of it for him this time. Oh well; he wasn't going to ask her to do anything she didn't want to do, and it wasn't like he didn't enjoy giving her head anyway. He'd just wait until he left, then have a quick wank in the Prefect's Bath..._

_"I want to go all the way this time," Daphne said, giving him a gentle smile._

_"Oh," Harry said, but his voice was at a much higher pitch than usual._

_"Is that okay with you? Are you ready for that?" Daphne asked, looking up at him as she leaned her upper body against her headboard._

_"Yes," he said immediately. She chuckled at his obvious eagerness._

_"Good," she said softly. "I'm ready whenever you are."_

_Never in his life had undoing his trousers, tugging them down his legs and taking his boxers off ever felt half as time-consuming as it felt in that moment, but Daphne was watching and waiting as he climbed back onto the bed, her back flat and her head on her pillow. Her legs automatically spread again, and he took a deep breath, took his cock in hand and started rubbing it against her. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly. They'd done all sorts of fun things in their time together, but it was dawning on him that he was seconds away from losing his virginity. He was pretty sure he hadn't been this nervous when he fought Voldemort._

_"It's okay, Harry," Daphne said, her voice gentle and reassuring. She smiled up at him, and he could see that she was feeling nervous too. That made him feel better somehow; they were in this together. He gave a deep exhale, then guided himself inside of her._

_Everything they'd done together up to this point had been wonderful, but nothing could have prepared him for this feeling. Being inside of Daphne for the first time was unlike anything he'd ever felt, and instantly he was hooked. He gave a hard thrust deeper into her, but his euphoria evaporated when he heard her hiss and looked down to see tears pooling in her eyes. Of course; this was her first time too._

_"Fuck, I'm sorry, Daphne..." he said, going motionless inside of her. Her legs came up to wrap around him, and her hands twined around his neck._

_"It's okay, Harry," she said again, this time gritting her teeth. "It had to be done. Just keep going."_

_He did so, renewing his thrusts inside of her, albeit moving more cautiously now. He tried not to go too hard or fast, wanting this to be as painless an experience as it could be for his girlfriend._

_While Harry would have loved to say he was a skilled lover his very first time, lasting for hours and shagging Daphne to orgasm after orgasm, that wasn't reality. He felt the end approaching all too soon, and nothing was going to stop it._

_"I'm close," he grunted, warning Daphne. She was going to have to loosen her legs unless she wanted him to cum inside of her. But her legs remained where they were._

_"I already cast the charm. Go ahead," she said._

_He buried his face in her cleavage, gave a few more frantic pumps and then exploded inside of her with a grunt. He could feel his face heating up, and the anxiety was back in full force now. He didn't ever want to look up at her and see the disappointment in her eyes. That had been over far too quickly. She was never going to want to do it with him again..._

_"I love you," she whispered. She placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, and Harry felt himself relax in her embrace._

_"Sorry it was over so fast," he mumbled._

_"Don't worry about it. You already got me off, remember?" she reminded him while soothingly stroking his hair. "Besides," she continued, now with a hint of mischief, "it's just like when we started giving each other head. You didn't know what you were doing down there your first time, and remember when I accidentally bit you the first time I tried to give you a blowjob?"_

_"Don't remind me," he said, wincing just at the memory. She laughed, and he didn't hate the way it made her chest shake against his face._

_"Exactly!" she said. "We were both pants at it at first, but eventually we got better. Practice makes perfect. And we're going to have PLENTY of practice..."_

"Mr. Potter? It's your watch."

Harry's eyes snapped open, and staring back at him was rookie Auror Kenneth Jackson. He wasn't an ugly man, all things considered, but Harry would much rather still be lost in his recollections of 19-year old Daphne. That was a fond memory, even if it had been over far too quickly.

"Nothing to report, sir," Jackson said.

The kid's nerves were obvious, and Harry couldn't blame him. This was his first field mission, and he hadn't had countless prior life-or-death experiences to fall back on like Harry did before his first mission. 

"Good work, Jackson," he said, giving the rookie a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I know you're anxious, but I promise this will feel routine to you as you get more experience. After all, practice makes perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: first time


	15. May 15th: Playing with Fire

"So which did you like best: the flames painted on the door, the bluebell flames in the container, or the toy dragon that spits fake fire when you rub its belly?"

"Definitely the toy dragon," Daphne said after considering Tracey's question for a moment. "I'm thinking of trying to buy it from them so Harry can recreate the Triwizard Tournament in the back yard." Tracey snickered at that, and a passing Quidditch enthusiast shook his head at them in disapproval on his way to the exit, not that they cared.

Harry was still away on his field mission, trying to track a criminal and catch them in the act. The postponed event to unveil the new Firebolt was moved to tonight, and Daphne decided to attend. Not because she cared about Quidditch brooms at all (though maybe it could be a good birthday present for Harry), but because Astoria was on assignment taking pictures of the event for the Prophet. Rather than staying at home alone, Daphne came to watch and brought her best friend with her. 

The event itself had been rather boring for her, but having Tracey there made it worthwhile. They'd been chatting and cracking jokes all night, and the tacky fire-themed motif had given them plenty of material to work with. All in all, she didn't think she'd ever had more fun during anything related to Quidditch. Well, unless you counted when she lost her virginity...

"I'm going to go grab a drink," Tracey declared. "I'm sure you could use one too, but you've still got many months to go before that's an option again."

"Yeah, rub it in why don't you," Daphne grumbled. Tracey smirked and gave a little wave as she walked away to place a drink order. 

With her friend gone, Daphne's attention turned to her sister. Astoria was slowly walking the floor, still taking the occasional picture even though the actual presentation was over and almost everyone had left by now. Daphne approached her, though her sister was so engrossed in her work that she didn't see or hear her coming. 

"How soon can I get you out of here, out of those clothes and in my bed?" she whispered, leaning in close so only Astoria could hear her.

"Keep it in your pants, sis," Astoria whispered just as quietly. She continued to look around for anything worth photographing, not giving Daphne any attention. That just wouldn't do.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Astoria hissed. Her body stiffened as she felt her lover's hand slip underneath her skirt and squeeze her arse.

"It's called payback," Daphne breathed into her ear. "Remember that one time you snuck up and started eating me out when I was having a Floo call with mum?"

"So your response is to grope me at a public event?" Astoria said, panicked.

"Public event?" Daphne repeated skeptically. "The event's over. Look around you, Tori. There's maybe a dozen people left, and they're all so drunk they wouldn't notice if I stuck my head under your skirt and started eating you out right in the middle of the floor. That's not a bad idea, actually." 

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope. You had it right the first time," Daphne said, giving her sister's bum a solid spank. Astoria looked around, afraid someone would have heard it and caught them, but they were far enough away and the few remaining guests were too interested in the free drinks to take notice of much else. "I'm horny."

"Wait until we get home!"

"I've got a better idea," Daphne said, grinning wickedly.

\--

"Tracey? Have you seen Astoria? I was hoping to get a look at her pictures before she left, maybe see if there's something that might at least get us on page 2."

"I'm not sure where she is," Tracey said to Betty Braithwaite, the writer assigned to cover the event for the Prophet. "I haven't seen her or Daphne since I went to get my drink." She raised said drink to her mouth to take another sip, but to her displeasure found it was empty. Tracey sighed. "Tell you what, I'll take one more look around, and if I see her I'll tell her to meet you at the entrance."

The few remaining drunken stragglers had quickly stumbled out once they realized the bar was officially closed, so it wasn't hard for Tracey to navigate the room. She saw no sign of either Greengrass sister. Maybe they'd already left?

She peered around a corner into a more remote corridor, and suddenly there they were. They were standing suspiciously far apart, and Astoria was smoothing her skirt frantically while her face was beet red. Daphne looked cautious at first, but relaxed when she realized it was Tracey who'd walked in on them. The blonde smiled smugly at her friend and stuck her index finger into her mouth. She made an exaggerated sucking noise as she sucked on her finger.

"Tasty as ever, sis," Daphne said. Astoria was no longer panicking, but now merely looked annoyed. She gave her big sister a half-hearted smack on the shoulder.

"You two really love playing with fire, huh?" Tracey said. Daphne burst out into a fit of laughter, and when both Tracey and Astoria stared at her in confusion, she pointed at the plastic flames hanging from the ceiling above them.

"I was perfectly careful," Daphne said once she'd stopped laughing, ignoring her sister's protests. "I broke apart as soon as I heard footsteps, and I only let my guard down when I realized it was you. Anyone else would have walked in on us standing here and thought nothing of it."

"I guess you're right," Tracey said, nodding with a straight face. Daphne smiled triumphantly, and Tracey couldn't hold it anymore. She laughed heartily, but it had nothing to do with any fire-related decor. "If only Astoria's knickers weren't sticking out of your trouser pocket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Fire


	16. May 16th: To the Victor go the Spoils

"This is no fun at all," Harry said as he slipped his boxers off and tossed them onto the floor.

"Don't be a sore loser, Harry," Daphne admonished him. "It's not our fault you're so terrible at poker."

She wasn't wrong. Daphne had proposed a "special game" between the three of them to celebrate the successful end of his field mission. Harry was excited when it first began, but it turned out strip poker wasn't all that fun when you lost nearly every hand. As the defeats piled up, the clothing came off; the boxers were the last to go. Astoria at least was down to her purple bra and knickers, but Daphne had only lost her shoes and socks. She was far too good at reading him, and it seemed she had the same perceptiveness when it came to Astoria. Perhaps that shouldn't have been a surprise considering it was that perceptiveness that brought the three of them together in the first place. 

"So can I go do something else now?" he asked. "Not like I've got anything left to bet."

"No way!" Daphne said, smirking at him from across the kitchen table. "We aren't letting our eye candy go anywhere!"

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here naked and do nothing?" 

"I think we should let him keep playing, Daphne," Astoria said. Daphne raised an eyebrow at her, and Astoria grinned. "Since he doesn't have any clothes to bet, let's just say that if he loses a hand the game pauses for five minutes."

"And he has to do whatever the winner says for those five minutes," Daphne finished, drawing a pleased nod from Astoria. "I like the way you think, sister. It's settled then."

"No point in objecting to this, is there?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," Astoria confirmed. "It's your turn to deal, Eye Candy."

"That name better not stick," he muttered as he started to deal out the cards. He glanced at his hand and shook his head. 

He didn't even bother to show his cards when it was time; like a pair of 2s was going to win anything! Astoria had a pair of Kings, but they were no match for Daphne's three Jacks. Astoria huffed, and Harry was mildly surprised to see her remove her knickers instead of her bra. It was actually a little disappointing for him since the table hid all the good bits from his view. At least he would've had some eye candy of his own to enjoy if she'd taken the bra off.

"We'll start with something simple," Daphne said. "For the next five minutes, you have to massage my shoulders."

That wasn't too bad. He got up from his chair and walked over to Daphne, ignoring the whistle from Astoria as she ogled his naked body. Daphne sighed as soon as he started rubbing her shoulders.

"That's the stuff," she said. "Too bad my shirt's still on. Why do you both have to be so terrible at poker?"

"So sorry to disappoint, Your Majesty," Astoria said sarcastically, though Harry could see the envy on her face as she watched her sister enjoying the massage.

"Time's up," Astoria called out loudly, drawing a muttered expletive from Daphne. Harry returned to his chair, and his wife dealt out the cards for the next hand.

He thought he might actually have a chance with his two pair, but Daphne trumped him with a higher two pair combination. She smiled smugly, seemingly already plotting what her next demand would be, but then Astoria threw her hand down on the table: a straight. 

"Sorry, Daph, but this one's mine," Astoria crowed.

"Whatever. There's still no way you're catching up to me," Daphne said, quickly slipping her shirt off.

"Maybe not," Astoria acknowledged. "But for the next five minutes, Eye Candy is mine."

"Okay, seriously. Eye Candy better not stick," Harry protested.

"Fair enough," Astoria said. "Since dear big sis already did me the honor of getting rid of my knickers, I want you to crawl underneath the table and eat me out...Mr. Candy."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head at the name, but did as she requested. He pushed his chair back, got onto his hands and knees and crawled under the table, making his way to his lover. At least the table wasn't blocking his view of her any more.

"Totally unfair," he could hear Daphne complain from the other side of the table. "I started with a shoulder rub, and you jump straight to having him go down on you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you lack imagination," Astoria said above him. She scooted forward in her chair to grant him easier access, and he went to work.

"I didn't hear you complaining about my lack of imagination last night," Daphne said. Harry didn't understand the reference, but he needed to ignore the sisters' banter and focus on his duty anyway.

Since he only had five minutes, he didn't waste any time. He used his lips, tongue and fingers with gusto, and though the table prevented him from seeing Astoria's face, her loud moans let him know how well he was doing. Unfortunately, he simply didn't have enough time to finish her before Daphne called him back to continue the game.

"I'm beginning to hate this game," Astoria said as Harry crawled back to his seat.

None of them were surprised when Daphne won the next hand. Astoria unsnapped her bra and flung it down onto the middle of the table, the symbolic final spoil of war that signified Daphne's ultimate victory.

"I win," his wife said, picking up the purple bra and twirling it through the air. He didn't see that though, because he was too busy staring at his lover's exposed breasts.

"We bow before your poker skills, mistress," Astoria said flatly.

"Oh, you'll be doing more than that," Daphne promised. "Now that this game's over, it's time to go upstairs and start a whole new game. And since I whipped both of your arses just now, I'll be the one in charge."

She was true to her word. Minutes later they were up in the master bedroom, Daphne now just as naked as the losers. Harry was behind her on the bed, on his knees and fucking her doggy style. She demanded he give it to her hard, and he obliged. He slammed into her for all he was worth, and the loud clapping of his hips slamming against her arse again and again was audible proof of just how hard he was shagging her.

Daphne was facing the foot of the bed, and per her orders, Astoria was sitting in a chair right in front of her, playing with herself as she watched the husband and wife shag. She wasn't allowed to go too far with her masturbation though; Daphne wanted to tease her sister, but she was under strict orders not to orgasm. Harry had no doubt Astoria was watching with mounting sexual frustration while Daphne stared straight back at her with a smile, but he couldn't watch any of that byplay. His wife had demanded he focus solely on her, and that's just what he was doing. He stared down, watching the sweat forming on Daphne's back, as well as admiring the way her bum jiggled each time he slammed home.

"That was delightful, Harry," Daphne said, panting slightly, after he'd finished inside of her. She rolled onto her back, feet dangling over the edge of the bed. "But now it's time for my poor frustrated sister to get some of your semen for herself."

"Yes, please!" Astoria said eagerly, shooting up off of the chair. "Harry, how soon are you gonna be ready?"

"Oh dear. It seems there's been a misunderstanding," Daphne said in faux-shock. "Sister, I wasn't offering you use of the Eye Candy. He needs his rest."

"Huh?" Astoria blinked and frowned at her sister, unsure what her offer had meant. 

Daphne spread her legs wide, fully exposing herself to Astoria's gaze. "If you want it, come and get it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: games


	17. May 17th: Facing the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex this time. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter, but here it is.

"So, Astoria, has anything exciting happened since we last talked? Any interesting stories from events you've photographed?"

"Not really," Astoria said to her mother, ignoring Daphne's unladylike snort. Doubtless her sister was thinking about their escapades at the Firebolt event, but that wasn't a story she planned on sharing with their parents.

It was polite of her mother to try and get Astoria involved in the conversation, because the entire night up to that point had been about Daphne. Her sister told their parents about her pregnancy the morning after she'd found out, but this was the first time since then that the family had all been together. The baby naturally dominated the conversation, and Astoria had no problem with that. That's where the focus should have been, and it also meant that there had been no opportunity for her to get into another argument with her father. That was all going to change before the night was through though, because she, Daphne and Harry had agreed that it was time to tell their parents about the true nature of their relationship.

"Tori does have _some_ news to share, though," Daphne interrupted. "She's going to be getting rid of her flat and moving in with us."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" their mother said. "You're going to move into the guest bedroom and help Daphne prepare for the baby? What a helpful little sister! Isn't she, Cyrus?"

_'Well that was subtle'_ , Astoria thought to herself. Her father said nothing and continued to drink his brandy as if his wife hadn't just spoken to him directly.

"That's not exactly right," Harry said. "Well, I mean she will help out with the baby a little...or at least I think she will. We haven't actually discussed that bit yet."

"Of course I will," she said, chuckling slightly. "That goes without saying."

"I don't understand." Their mother frowned and looked back and forth between her two daughters. "If the baby wasn't the reason behind it, why are you moving into your sister's guest room? Are things not going well at the Daily Prophet? Because I could get you an interview over at St. Mungo's, you know. Or I'm sure Daphne could put in a word for you at the Ministry, if you'd rather..."

"Work is fine, mum," she said, cutting her mother off. "I could afford to keep my flat if I wanted to."

"Then why..." her mother began. The confusion was really starting to set in now.

"And she isn't going to be moving into a guest room," Daphne added. "She'll be moving into our room."

"What are you trying to say?" her mother asked. 

_'Have you really not figured it out? Or are you just in denial?'_

"I'm in love with Daphne. And Harry. And they love me," Astoria said softly.

The silence that followed that announcement was deafening. Her mother sat there in stunned, open-mouthed silence. Astoria was sure this was a major shock to her system and something that would take a while for her to adjust to, but she was optimistic that her mother would eventually come around. Evelyn Greengrass had always supported her children and Astoria and Daphne both believed that she would do the same here, even if it took some time. The alternative was unthinkable.

Astoria was more closely watching her father. She'd been expecting a huge blow-up, a tirade about how they were disgracing the Greengrass name, but that did not happen. He didn't look angry, disgusted, disappointed or any of the other reactions she'd expected from him. Instead he continued to sip his brandy with his right hand while his left hand rubbed his chin, an obvious sign he was deep in thought.

"How long has this been going on?" her father eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"Let's see...about seven months now," Daphne said. Cyrus nodded, the expression on his face unreadable. Astoria kept waiting for the explosion, but it still didn't come.

"I assume it's serious if you've invited her to live with you," he commented. "Especially with a child on the way."

"It is," Harry said, meeting his father-in-law's eyes so he could see his sincerity. "Daphne might be my wife, but I love Astoria just as much. And Daphne feels the same way about her. We want her in our lives forever."

Astoria braced herself, waiting for the furious objection she was sure was coming, but her father just nodded again and set his empty glass of brandy down on the table.

"And are you willing to announce that commitment to the world?" he asked calmly. "Are you willing to claim Astoria as your lover publicly?"

"Yes!" Daphne answered in a near-shout. 

"What about children?" he asked, and that stopped all three of them short. "If Astoria wants children in the future, will Harry father them?"

Astoria stared down at the half-eaten baked potato on her plate, her mind reeling. That was a question she honestly hadn't even considered, and judging by the silence from her two lovers, it seemed this was the first time they'd thought about it too.

"Of course," Daphne declared. Astoria looked up from her plate and saw her sister looking straight at her. "Having kids isn't something Astoria has ever talked about much, but if she decides she wants them one day then of course Harry would be the father."

Astoria heard no doubt in Daphne's voice and saw no uncertainty on her face. She glanced over at Harry, who still looked a bit overwhelmed; obviously this turn in the conversation had caught him off-guard. But finally he nodded, and when he looked over at her she saw a look of determination on his face that had become very familiar to her.

"I'd be happy to," he said, giving her a nod. "I've always wanted a big family anyway."

"Not that there's any pressure, Tori," Daphne was quick to add. "If you don't ever want to have kids yourself, that's just fine. I'm sure you'll get plenty of the mother experience anyway by living with us."

"But what about your reputations?" their mother asked, a panicked tremor in her voice. "The Daily Prophet will be all over you if this becomes public." Astoria shot a wounded look at her mother, and it didn't go unnoticed. "I'll support you in whatever you decide," she insisted. "I just don't want to see my girls publicly humiliated and treated like...like..."

"Public opinion is inconsequential, Evelyn," their father said, cutting his wife off before she could come up with the word she was looking for. "Perhaps they would be treated harshly for a time, but the public is fickle and their memories are very short. I'm sure Harry can tell us all about that from personal experience."

"That's true," Harry agreed. "One day I'd be a hero, then a liar, then Salazar Slytherin reborn."

Her father raised a fair point, but it still puzzled Astoria. Their mother was reacting about how they'd expected. She was shocked and a little afraid, but ultimately they were going to have her support. But her father's reaction was baffling. 

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well, father," she said. He turned his head to look at her, and he didn't look angry. In fact, he didn't even have the usual look of annoyance and frustration she'd gotten used to since she dumped Draco. "I figured I was going to be in for a long lecture about disgracing the family and ignoring my duty, but you don't seem upset at all."

"And why should I be upset?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I feared you were never going to have children. Now it is at least a possibility again."

"But you're all about 'joining family lines' and forming alliances and all that," she objected. "Politically this doesn't help us at all. Harry's married to Daphne, so we don't get any new allies or power out of it."

"That's true. But we can potentially gain something far more important."

"And what's that?" Daphne asked. Astoria watched her father closely, very interested to hear what he had to say.

"If Astoria and Harry have a son, he could succeed me as Lord Greengrass."

"How?" Astoria asked, furrowing her brows. "If we aren't married the child would be illegitimate. I don't know or care about 'the old ways' like you do, but even I know those old purebloods would never accept an illegitimate son as an heir."

"True," he said. "But if Astoria publicly claims Harry as her Consort, then their children would be recognized as proper Greengrasses."

"Consort?" she asked, blinking. "That's a thing? I've heard of Lords taking on Mistresses so they could have more children, but..."

"This is the same basic principle, yes, only in reverse. It's almost unheard of, even in the old days when Mistresses were far more common than they are now. Pureblood families are concerned with continuing their own line above all else, so giving up any male offspring to another family is out of the question. But I don't believe Harry will object, will he?"

"No, of course not," Harry answered automatically.

"But he's already married," their mother pointed out. "I know a married woman can't be a Mistress."

"Yes, because in those days before our testing became more refined, there was always a high chance of her husband and her paramour warring over who the child belonged to," Cyrus said, sounding like he was reciting lines from a textbook. "That wouldn't be an issue here. Harry's children with his wife Daphne would be Potters, and his children with Astoria would be Greengrasses."

Astoria wasn't sure how to feel or what to think. She'd been expecting an argument of epic proportions with her father. Not only had she avoided that, but he was actually _happy_. But it was only because of the potential benefits their unique situation could offer to his precious family line, never mind about what it meant to the daughters who actually made up that line. Should she be relieved he was okay with their relationship, or angry he was still more concerned about the Greengrass 'legacy' than he was about her? 

She was still trying to decide how she felt when the dinner plates were cleared away and her mother's famous chocolate cake was placed in the center of the table. Instantly she felt her mood start to improve. Her relationship with her father had always been complicated, but chocolate had never once let her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompts used today.


	18. May 18th: A Special Treat

Astoria hurried home as fast as she could manage. 'Home' meaning Harry and Daphne's house. Her flat was still technically hers through the end of the month, but that wasn't home to her anymore.

Dinner with her parents the night before had been nerve-wracking for all three of them, but none more so than Astoria. Unfortunately she was also the only one of the three who didn't have today to recover. Harry and Daphne had the day off as it was a Saturday, but she had a morning freelance session with the Nott family and then an afternoon meeting with Tracey to discuss how they wanted to approach their coverage of the upcoming Ministry dinner. Her lovers had promised to have a special treat waiting for her when she got back, and it had been on her mind all day. She did her best to remain professional and focus on her job throughout the meeting, but Tracey must've noticed her distraction. As she was about to leave, Tracey whispered "Have fun!" in her ear and winked.

Hearing noise on the second floor when she arrived, she raced up the stairs and followed the sound into their bedroom-- _her_ bedroom as well, she mentally corrected herself. They weren't kidding about the special treat waiting for her. Both of her lovers were sitting naked on the bed, and Daphne was wanking Harry with her right hand. 

"Ah, the love of our lives has returned," Daphne said dramatically. She embellished it with a grand hand gesture, as if she was announcing to the court that royalty had arrived. Astoria was more interested in the unobstructed view she now had of Harry's cock, which was already fully erect.

"Get started without me?" she asked, unceremoniously stripping out of her clothing. Daphne tutted and shook her head.

"Of course not! I was merely getting our man ready so you could have your wicked way with him!"

"Oh! That's for me, is it?" Astoria liked the sound of that.

"Today, _everything's_ for you, sis," Daphne said seriously. She _really_ liked the sound of that. 

"All for me? We can do whatever I want?"

"Anything!" Daphne promised, hand on her heart (though after following the movement of her hand, Astoria found her focus drawn more to her sister's large breasts.)

"Then I want Harry flat on his back, and you riding him."

"Really?" Daphne said. "You're a lot nicer than I am. After our poker game I made you watch while I fucked him."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," Astoria said with a smile. "We've got the rest of the night, and nobody has to be up early tomorrow. We both know that erection will hardly be Harry's last."

"True," Daphne agreed. "But what're you going to do right now? Just sit and watch?"

"That's a surprise," she said. "Now get on with it."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Daphne said. She maintained her grip on Harry's cock as she got on top of him and sank down, taking him inside of her.

Astoria watched her sister ride their lover for a moment before she went to the wardrobe and rooted around in the "special" drawer. She found what she was looking for, shut the drawer and began preparing.

She quietly walked towards the bed, not wanting to attract Daphne's attention just yet. Along the way she picked her wand up off the floor, and when she got close she cast a spell on Daphne. Immediately her sister's body tensed and her hips stopped moving. She recognized the spell and knew its intent, and well she should, since she was the one who taught it to Astoria few months ago.

Daphne groaned as Astoria, equipped with "The Harry", slid into her arse. The spell, which had apparently been shared among the girls in Daphne's dorm after Pansy brought in a seedy book from Knockturn Alley, was specifically designed to aid in anal sex. It both cleaned up down there and provided lubrication to assist in a smoother entry. Thanks to that, she could begin fucking her sister's arse with confidence.

She had been an anal virgin up until a few months ago, when Harry eased her into it. She'd let Harry bugger her quite a few times since, and even Daphne had taken a couple of turns inside of her bum with a strap-on. This, however, was the first time she'd been the giver rather than the receiver.

She definitely saw the appeal, especially when using "The Harry." Daphne had boasted that this expensive toy allowed the giver to feel physical sensations very close to what someone with an actual cock would feel. Being on this end, she could understand why Harry enjoyed this so much. While Daphne's vagina was tight, it couldn't compare to the feeling of fucking her arse. 

The anal fucking she was receiving obviously limited Daphne's movements on top of Harry, but he was happy to make up for it. He started thrusting into her from the bottom, while Astoria continued to plow her rear from the...well, rear. There were some growing pains as Astoria figured out how deep she should push and how fast she should move so Daphne wasn't in pain, and it also took some time for her and Harry to work out their timing. But they got it eventually, the two of them perfectly in sync as they filled both of their lover's holes. Astoria rubbed her sister's large bum cheeks in between thrusts, and Harry's hands seemed permanently attached to her breasts.

It was Daphne who broke first, which probably shouldn't have been surprising since she was at the center of it all. She cried out at her release, and Harry followed maybe a minute later with a grunt. Once she was sure Harry was spent (for now), Astoria pulled out of Daphne's anus.

"You can get off him now," she told Daphne as she took the fake cock off. Daphne did so, flopping down on the bed beside her husband.

"So what's next?" Daphne asked, panting and looking up at Astoria. In answer, she joined her lovers on the bed and her hips descended on Daphne's face.

"Eat me," she growled. Her big sister did as she was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Double penetration


	19. May 19th: Taste Test

"No peeking, Harry!"

"How the hell would I peek, Daphne?" he said. "Kind of hard to take a blindfold off when your hands are bound."

"If anyone could find a way, it'd be you." That was Astoria. "Now be a good boy and don't spoil our fun."

He sighed, but he was pretty sure they knew it was mostly for show. As if any red-blooded bloke would seriously be angry about any game that involved his two gorgeous lovers taking turns sucking his cock.

A pair of lips gave his tip a brief smooch, then waited for his reaction.

"Not enough to go off of," he said. One of the girls giggled, and then there was a mouth diving down to lick his bollocks.

"Okay, that's Astoria."

"How can you tell?" Daphne asked. "I do that too."

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But you don't like it like Astoria does."

"Why would that matter?" Daphne pressed. It took a moment for him to respond, because Astoria had continued her licking, kissing and sucking while he chatted with her sister.

"Enthusiasm," he eventually got out. 

"Hmm," came the thoughtful reply from his wife. The tongue bath stopped, and he bit his lip while he waited for the next sensation. 

Now one of the girls had taken him into her mouth for a proper blowjob. She sucked on the head for a bit before starting to work her way downwards. He closed his eyes, not that he'd have been able to see anything even if they were open, and focused on trying to figure out whose mouth that was. Then her tongue came into play, and he was fairly certain he had his answer.

"Astoria again," he said confidently.

"You must be cheating somehow," Daphne said.

"You know I'm not," he said, pleased with himself for getting another one right. "She uses her tongue more often than you do." Said tongue gave some even more enthusiastic licks in response.

"I'm beginning to think you like her blowjobs more than mine," Daphne said.

"Not true," he said quickly. "You're both great. You just have your own styles, which is even more awesome for me." He probably would've rushed to placate his wife even if it was a lie and Astoria's oral skills really did put hers to shame, but he was being truthful. Astoria had her techniques, Daphne had hers, and they were both more than capable of blowing his mind, pun fully intended.

His cock was being sucked once again. The head did get some brief attention, but it wasn't long before she moved on. There wasn't as much tongue action this time, but he was treated to a different sort of pleasure when she kept pushing ever further. When he felt her begin to deepthroat him there was no doubt that it was his wife sucking him this time.

"I don't ever want to hear you doubting your skills again, Daphne," he said, voice strained. Perhaps she was motivated by his praise, or maybe she was just eager to move their daytime fun onto the next phase. Whatever her reasons, Daphne didn't pull off of him so they could continue the game. Instead she kept right on blowing him, going as deep as she dared, showing off her impressive gag reflex. Try as she might, Astoria had never quite been able to match her there.

She kept right on going, and within a handful of minutes Daphne milked his release out of him. She swallowed it all down, and the lack of visual sensation seemed to make her gulping noises sound even more erotic than usual to his ears.

"Should we take the blindfold off and unbind his arms?" Daphne asked moments later. Harry hoped Astoria would go along with the suggestion. While that had been fun, he was looking forward to taking a more active role again.

"Not yet," Astoria said, to his disappointment. "There's still so much more fun to be had like this."

"Is that right? What did you have in mind, Tori?"

"Well, I think it's only fair if this time he has to use _his_ mouth on _us_ , and then we can find out how good his sense of taste is."

As one of the girls scooted her body into position so he could begin his first taste test, Harry knew he wouldn't be getting his arms, or his eyes, restored to him any time soon. Such are the perils of being in a relationship with two kinky, insatiable women, he reflected, as he began his task.

He could have identified it as Daphne within seconds of beginning, but she wasn't exactly giving him the opportunity to use his mouth for pesky things like "speaking" or "breathing".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Blindfolding


	20. May 20th: Accidental Voyeur

Daphne cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck and shoulders. Another dull departmental meeting finished. If only her day was done.

In no hurry to return to her desk, she walked down the corridors at a very leisurely pace. She had the added excuse of needing to drop off some reports to Padma Patil of the Magical Transportation department, and she was going to milk that for all it was worth.

After taking a few detours along the way, she arrived at Padma's office, knocked on the door and got no answer. Assuming Padma was out of her office for the moment, Daphne opened the door so she could leave the reports on her desk. But Padma was actually in her office--and she wasn't alone.

Padma was sitting in her chair, which was pushed back from the desk. That was so the second person in the office had ample room to comfortably kneel in front of her. Daphne couldn't tell who the kneeler was from her angle, but the body was definitely feminine. Whoever she was, her face was buried between Padma's legs, which in turn were draped over the other girl's shoulders. Padma's work robes and knickers were lying on her desk, and her dark skirt was hiked up. Her hand fisted in the other girl's hair, holding her face in place.

"Quickly, Parvati," she said breathlessly. 

Daphne couldn't contain her gasp upon hearing Padma utter her sister's name, and Padma's head jerked up at the sound. Daphne was rooted to the spot, standing in the doorway as she and Padma locked eyes.

"Shit!" Padma said, scrambling back in her chair and pushing as far away from her sister as she could get. Parvati apparently hadn't heard Daphne's initial gasp, but she realized something was wrong based on how her sister was reacting and got to her feet while Padma was getting out of her chair. Time seemed to stand still as Daphne looked back and forth between both Patils, trying to figure out what to say. There wasn't exactly a well-established protocol for this situation.

"Shut the door!" Padma pleaded. It would've been easy to turn around and walk away at that point, but instead she found herself shutting the door behind her and taking a couple of steps further into the room for reasons she couldn't quite understand in that moment.

"What're you doing here?" Padma asked tensely. Most people probably would've tried to somehow convince Daphne that she hadn't seen what she'd thought she'd seen, and it was all just a big misunderstanding. Padma was too pragmatic to try something like that though.

"I came to give you these reports," she said, holding up the documents that were in her hand. "I didn't mean to spy. I knocked, but there was no answer so I figured you weren't here. I was going to leave them on your desk, but..."

"We are so fucked," Parvati said, sounding on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Given the circumstances, Daphne couldn't blame her.

"I won't tell anyone," she said quickly, much to the surprise of both Patils. Parvati looked hopeful, but she could tell that Padma was waiting for the catch.

"Why would you do that?" the former Ravenclaw asked. "Are you going to demand a favor in exchange?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not going to try and blackmail you or anything like that. I just...I, well...I understand," she finished softly, not sure how to express what she was feeling.

"How could you possibly understand?" Padma asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Our reputations would be ruined if this got out!"

She was probably right. Though incest had been fairly common in the old days (purebloods were big on 'preserving the family bloodlines' and all that), general public opinion had shifted sharply over the last several decades. It wouldn't get you arrested like it apparently would in the Muggle world, but it was no longer considered socially acceptable.

"I _do_ understand," she insisted. Seeing Padma still staring at her skeptically, she decided to share her secret with them. It was going to become public knowledge sooner or later anyway, assuming they followed through on her father's idea. "I understand because I'm the same way. Astoria and I have been together for months."

Padma now looked as surprised as Daphne was sure she herself had when she first opened the door. Parvati, on the other hand, had a different reaction.

"That's hot," she said. Padma gave her a smack on the arm, but Parvati looked at her and smiled. "What? Astoria's sexy, and don't tell me the idea of watching them fuck doesn't turn you on."

"Leaving that aside," Padma began with a blush, "aren't you afraid of getting caught? What if Harry finds out?"

"Oh, Harry already knows. He's part of it too. We have a three-way thing going."

"Okay, even you can't deny that's sexy as hell," Parvati said, nudging her sister in the ribs. Daphne giggled.

"It was really hot watching you two," Daphne said. "I mean, I only saw it for a few seconds, but the _idea_ of it is hot at least. Though I didn't know it was you eating Padma until she said your name..."

"Well, now you know," Parvati said. "And now that we've got the awkward stuff out of the way, I don't think anything sounds hotter than you staying right where you are and watching me finish what I started."

"You cannot be serious," Padma said flatly.

"Oh, c'mon!" Parvati said in a high-pitched whine. "She isn't going to tell on us, right? Doesn't she deserve a reward? And doesn't the idea of her watching turn you on, especially knowing that she does the same thing to _her_ sister?"

Padma fidgeted, but she didn't refuse. Sensing an opportunity for something she hadn't ever known she'd wanted until a few minutes ago but now felt she couldn't go without, Daphne made her pitch.

"If you let me stay and watch, maybe I'll talk to Tori and Harry about letting you guys watch us some time?"

Parvati's eyes lit up at that, and she turned her head to stare at Padma. The Ravenclaw didn't say anything, but sitting back down in her chair and hitching her skirt back up was answer enough. With a laugh, Parvati got back down on her knees.

That's how Daphne, moments later, found herself locking Padma's office door (how had they forgotten THAT in the first place?) and silencing the room so no one outside could hear anything. Parvati was clearly eager to please her twin and knew exactly what it would take to do so. Her lips and tongue had Padma groaning in no time, and Daphne felt herself growing hot as she stood there and watched. Her robes were becoming a major inconvenience.

"Do you mind...?" she asked, tugging at the collar of her robes. Parvati continued to work, but Padma made eye contact with Daphne just long enough to nod that it was okay. Then Parvati's fingers joined the fun, and Padma could focus on nothing but her twin.

With permission granted, Daphne stripped out of her robes and cleared a space so she could hop up onto Padma's desk. She didn't bother taking any other clothes off. Instead she followed Padma's lead by flipping her skirt up and tugging her knickers to the side. She began teasing herself with her fingers, hardly daring to blink as she watched Parvati give her twin oral sex.

As the cunnilingus continued and Padma's moans got louder, so too did the intensity of Daphne's fingering increase. Parvati slipping one finger into her sister's arse spelled the end for Padma, who grabbed the Gryffindor's hair with both hands and practically howled. The sight and sound was too much for Daphne, who announced her own release with a somewhat muted cry as she didn't want to spoil the moment for the twins.

It had been a moment none of the three would ever forget, and nothing would ruin it. Not even the fact that Daphne's climax had soiled the very reports she'd come to deliver in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Padma and Parvati, voyeurism


	21. May 21st: Sliding into the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexual at all here, beyond vague references to the last chapter.

Daphne held her husband's hand as they walked part of the way home from work. They could've just Apparated the whole way, or even taken the Floo, but this was going to be their only chance to get some fresh air today. They were both keen on taking advantage of it, especially since the weather wasn't too bad.

"So listen, I didn't know how to bring this up, but did you think Padma was looking at me weird today when we passed her in the corridor?" Harry asked.

"Really? Do you think so?" Speaking of not knowing how to bring something up, she still hadn't found a way to talk to Harry or Astoria about yesterday.

"Yeah, I don't really know how to describe it," he said. "But there was definitely something strange going on."

"Hmm," was all she said. "I can talk to her about it, if you like." That would probably be a good idea anyway. While she had little doubt Parvati would still be interested in her voyeuristic proposal, Padma might have second thoughts about it now that she was no longer in the heat of the moment. Best to confirm both Patils were still interested in the idea before she brought it up to her two lovers.

"Watch me, daddy!"

They both stopped and turned their heads to look. They had been walking past a local park. Nothing big, basically just a few swings and a slide, but that didn't seem to bother the little girl. After making sure she had her father's undivided attention, she went down the small slide feet-first. Her father clapped and cheered her on, and when her feet touched the ground he was right there to give her a high five. The little girl's blonde pigtails bounced as she hurried back up the slide to do it again.

Daphne smiled and looked up at Harry, who was watching the scene with a smile of his own. Instantly she imagined a similar scene playing out a few years into the future, a little girl with blonde pigtails very much like those going down the slide while the man standing next to her watched her every move like there was nothing else in the world he'd rather be doing. She had no doubt that Harry was going to be an excellent father, showing their children the love and warmth he'd never gotten to experience as a kid. He'd confided to her and Astoria that he had some anxiety over the whole thing since the only parental examples he had to go by until he was about 11 or 12 were his aunt and uncle, who were textbook examples of what not to do. But he'd somehow grown up to be the amazing man he was despite his awful childhood, and she and Astoria assured him he was going to be great. Frankly Daphne was more worried about her own maternal instincts, though Astoria just rolled her eyes and told her she was being silly when she brought it up a few days ago.

"What're you grinning like that for?" Harry asked. "Do I have something on my face?" He rubbed at his cheek self-consciously, causing her to snicker.

"No," she said, patting his cheek fondly. "You're free and clear."

"Then what's got you smiling?"

"The future," she said. She gave his hand a squeeze and turned away from the small park so they could continue their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Slide


	22. May 22nd: The Power of the Quill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexual this time either.

"Spill it, Daphne."

"Sorry, what?" Daphne asked, startled. Tracey snorted at her friend's obvious preoccupation.

"It was your idea to meet up here for lunch in the middle of the workday," Tracey reminded her. "We've been sitting here for five minutes and you've barely touched the breadstick appetizers, which are the biggest reason you love this place. Either you've got gas or something's on your mind."

"I've never been able to hide anything from you, have I?" Daphne muttered.

"Of course not," Tracey said, smiling triumphantly. "Now why don't you tell me about it? You'll feel better after you get it off your chest, and if you're quick about it you won't even have to reheat the breadsticks." Daphne smiled even as she rolled her eyes, and cast a privacy spell over their table so no one else in the restaurant would be able to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Tracey sat and listened as her best friend explained the most recent developments in her relationship with her husband and sister/lover. She already knew that they'd gotten things settled with Astoria right after the three of them left her flat, but this was the first she'd heard about their dinner with Daphne's parents. Tracey whistled when she heard about what Daphne's father had proposed. She wasn't familiar with that particular law, but then again she wasn't an expert on all things Pureblood like Lord Greengrass.

"So what're you worked up about?" she asked. "It seems like he's given you guys a great way to make an official commitment to Astoria."

"Only to further his own agenda," Daphne said bitterly.

"Of course," Tracey agreed. "He's always been that way, which you know better than me. But no matter what his reasons were, isn't this a really good thing for you? I know you were saying you wished you and Harry could make a real commitment to Stori, and this is as good as you're going to get."

"Yes, but..."

"But what?" Tracey prompted when her friend trailed off.

"Even though father is right about people being fickle and the scandal wearing off eventually, I know they're going to be pretty horrible about it at first," she said. "Astoria's worth every bit of it, of course, but I just...I'm not looking forward to that part of it, that's all. Especially if it's still going on when the baby's born."

"I get it," Tracey said, nodding. Then her journalistic instincts kicked in, and ideas started to form in her head. "Maybe I can help you," she said slowly.  
"What? How are you going to do that?"

"I'll write an article in the Prophet," she said, growing more excited as it all came together. "It'll be front page for sure!"

"If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd swear you were just trying to use this as a way to further your career at my expense," Daphne said.

"But you DO know me, so you know I'd never do anything to try and hurt you," Tracey said. The waitress approached to take their orders, but Tracey pointed to her menu and waved her away with a smile, pretending they needed more time to think. "It _will_ be huge for my career, I'm not going to lie. But I think it'll also help you avoid a lot of the backlash you're afraid of."

"I'm listening," Daphne said.

"So like I said, you let me write an article on it. That way we can get it out in the open and make sure a bitch like Skeeter doesn't have a chance to break the news and paint you in the most unflattering light possible."

"Which we know she would do," Daphne acknowledged. "Scandals sell papers, and she's got a grudge against Harry and his friends besides."

"Exactly. This way we cut her out of the loop entirely, and we get the truth out there before people's opinions can be swayed by whatever sensationalistic rubbish her or someone else like her would try to write. We don't let them try and portray Harry as some woman-hating harem master, and we make sure to let people know that this is a loving and equal relationship."

"That'd probably help with some of it," Daphne admitted.

"We also need to put a lot of attention on the idea that Harry is going to become Stori's Consort in order to produce heirs for the Greengrass line. I could even get a statement from your father in your support, which I'm sure he'd have no problem doing. That'll impress the Purebloods, who are the group that dislike Harry and would have the most motivation to try and use your relationship to hurt his reputation."

Daphne fell into a thoughtful silence, and they dropped the charm and allowed the waitress to come over and take their order. She continued to mull over Tracey's idea, and slowly began to smile.

"You really think this is going to work?" she asked.

"Leave it to me, Daph," Tracey said. She beat her chest confidently. "I won't let you down."

Her mood much improved, Daphne took a breadstick from the basket and tore into it. She'd barely finished it before she started in on a second, and Tracey hurriedly grabbed one for herself lest Daphne eat them all before she got a chance. She was happy she'd been able to cheer her best friend up, but that didn't mean she was going to forfeit her share of the breadsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompts used today.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with the way this turned out, but I was drawing a blank with the prompts. This'll probably be the last time I address the issue of the public fallout. I think I'm going to hold off on the publication of Tracey's article until early June, mainly so that way I won't have to deal with it during the story. (This one month timefreame has its advantages, I guess!)


	23. May 23rd: Senseless

This is totally unfair, Daphne wanted to say. It's what she would've said, but she didn't currently have the ability to speak.

It had been her idea to play their little blindfold game a few days earlier, and because of that Harry had been adamant that today she be on the receiving end of something he and Astoria thought up. She'd gone along with it, but she was beginning to regret it. While she knew full well how dirty her sister's mind was, sometimes she forgot how kinky Harry could get when he really went all in. Today was becoming a very frustrating reminder.

She hadn't been too surprised when Astoria placed the blindfold over her eyes. That had seemed fair enough, and she was kind of looking forward to the possibility of trying to figure out whether it was Harry or Astoria going down on her at any given time. But the blindfold had only been the start.

She was going to protest when Astoria cast a spell that took away her hearing, but a silencing spell followed before she could actually get it out. Now she could only lay on her back and wait impotently for them to do what they wished with her. Smell wasn't much use at the moment, so she was craving touch. Fortunately for her, she received plenty of it.

Less fortunately, it was random and designed to frustrate her. They'd give her breast a brief squeeze, then pull back and stroke her hair. Fingers would trail along her inner thighs and get so tantalizingly close to where she wanted them, only to inevitably move away to less erogenous areas. Had she been able to talk, she'd be cursing them both out in frustration and demanding they get on with it. Since she couldn't do that, she just grit her teeth and prayed they'd move things along soon.

One moment she was groaning impatiently about a complete lack of touch, and the next moment a cock smacked her across the face. She flinched, and a few more smacks followed until she figured out what she was expected to do. Daphne obediently parted her lips, and the cock accepted the invitation into her open mouth. She sealed her lips around it and sucked diligently. It was immediately obvious that this was the real thing, meaning it was Harry she was currently sucking off instead of Astoria wearing "The Harry."

She didn't have to wonder long about what her little sister was up to, because her mouth went to work on Daphne's sex moments later. If she hadn't already known it was Astoria's mouth on her, she would've been able to figure it out once she got started. The little minx was up to her usual tricks, teasing her with her tongue and getting her worked up without truly giving her what she wanted.

Just when Daphne was really getting into it, Harry pulled out of her mouth, Astoria's licking stopped and she was left with nothing. She groaned loudly, but obviously no one heard it, not even herself.

Then she was being lifted off of her back and her position on the bed was adjusted. She didn't fight it, allowing them to reposition her so she was on her hands and knees. Apparently Harry and Astoria had swapped places, because he thrust into her from behind. She had a few seconds to appreciate that before a hand cupped her jaw and a pair of lips surged forward to kiss her. Yep, definitely Astoria, unless Harry had suddenly started wearing lipstick. She sighed into the kiss, and Astoria's tongue darted forward to claim her mouth. Tori continued to kiss her, and her hands played with Daphne's bouncing breasts as Harry took her doggy style.

Without vision, speech or sound, Daphne felt like the senses she had left were hypersensitive. Every time Harry thrust into her, she was hyperaware of both his cock sliding into her and his hips smacking against her arse. She felt every squeeze of her breasts from Astoria, tasted their kiss, felt every movement of her tongue. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Though she couldn't voice her pleasure, she was indeed enjoying this strange, memorable experience, and clearly she wasn't the only one. After a few more deep thrusts, Harry went still and shot his seed deep inside of her. He pulled out after he was done, giving her bum a parting squeeze and pat as he did so.

Moments later the blindfold was removed, and her other senses were returned to her. Daphne squinted at the sudden brightness and felt disoriented about her hearing returning. Time to test out her voice.

"Well, that was interesting," she said, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. "Maybe next time we'll--"

"We aren't done with this time yet," Astoria interrupted. "That was fun, but now it's my turn." She laid flat on the bed and spread her legs, exposing herself to Daphne. "You need to see what you're doing if you're going to do a good job down there."

"You didn't need to give me my voice or my hearing back for that," Daphne pointed out. She moved down onto her belly between her sister's spread legs.

"True," Astoria agreed. "But I want you to be able to hear my screams."

"And my voice?" Daphne asked. From her vantage point between her sister's legs, it was easy to see how excited Astoria was to put her to work.

"Eh, not like you'll be getting a chance to use it any time soon," Astoria said, pointing between her legs.

Daphne nodded and dove in. She didn't say anything for the next twenty or thirty minutes, but her mouth still got plenty of use. Astoria was so loud that she almost wished she still couldn't hear anything. Almost, but not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Sensory Deprivation


	24. May 24th: A Forgiving Mistress

Daphne stared down at Astoria, watching with great satisfaction as her younger sister squirmed helplessly on their bed. Revenge was sweet.

Harry was spending tonight with Ron and Hermione, filling them in on the exact nature of his relationship with Daphne and Astoria. That left the sisters home alone on a Friday night, and neither of them had anything to do until the following afternoon. Daphne planned on using her time to the fullest.

Yesterday had been Harry and Astoria's chance to do as they wished with Daphne's body, but tonight it was her turn. Astoria had willingly placed herself at her mercy, but the look in her eyes told Daphne she was not pleased with the way the night had gone thus far. Of course her baby sis had also been able to make her feelings clear by cursing her name, which she'd done loudly and repeatedly. At least at first.

Daphne hadn't taken a single one of Astoria's senses away. She could see every single thing happening, could hear all of Daphne's instructions and taunts, and make her frustration known. That was just how Daphne wanted it.

"How's that vibrating wand feel, Tori?" she asked. "I bet you're just about ready to come, huh?"

Astoria clearly wanted to curse at her again, but she'd learned that wasn't a good idea. Any disobedience only added to her time. She also knew that under no circumstances was she to allow herself to have an orgasm until Daphne gave her permission. Doing so would displease her mistress.

"Do you have something to say, little Tori?" she asked innocently. "What's on your mind?"

"Please..." Astoria groaned.

"Hmm? What's that?" Daphne leaned her head down closer to the bed and cupped her ear so she could hear better. "Speak up. I can't answer you if I can't hear you."

"Please let me come!" she whined.

"Oh? You want to come, do you?"

"Yes!"

"Interesting." Daphne tapped her chin and looked down at her watch. "By my count, you still have another hour and a half left to go. It would've been thirty minutes, but you had to be a naughty witch and disobey your mistress."

Astoria groaned, banged the back of her head against the pillow and flailed around like a petulant child, but she didn't say anything in protest. She didn't want to risk incurring another penalty and adding even more time onto the clock.

"But I'm a forgiving mistress," Daphne said sweetly. "If you're feeling that impatient, I'll give you the chance to knock some of that time off."

"You will?" Astoria asked, looking up at her doubtfully.

"Yes. But you'll have to impress me." Daphne removed the vibrating wand which had been teasing Astoria for quite some time now, and her sister sighed at being given a break.

Astoria could do nothing but watch as Daphne slowly slipped off her shoes, pulled her dress over her head and then removed her bra and knickers. She joined her voluntary captive on the bed and deliberately mimicked Astoria's actions from the previous night by spreading her legs wide and beckoning her in with her finger.

"Make it good," Daphne said. "If you give me what I want instead of being an insufferable little tease like usual, I'll give you what you want." 

Her lover crawled towards her and settled in between her parted legs. There was none of her usual teasing this time. Astoria had taken her instructions to heart and was licking, sucking and fingering with all the energy she had left in her trembling and overworked body. Her sister was doing everything she could to please Daphne as quickly as possible so she in turn could finally be granted the release she'd been denied all night. Given Astoria's considerable skill, that moment wasn't far off for either of them.

Daphne patted her sister's head affectionately as she worked, and allowed herself a triumphant smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Orgasm Denial


	25. May 25th: Scream My Name

Astoria wasn't quite sure how this had happened. One minute she and Harry were cleaning up the last few things in her soon to be former flat, carrying on a pleasant conversation until they were interrupted by a loud shouting match in the flat above hers. That led to Harry musing this was never an issue at the house thanks to the wards. They were always free to do and say whatever they wanted there, but any time they'd had fun in the flat they'd had to be careful. A noise complaint could've gotten her in trouble with the owner, possibly even kicked out. While silencing charms were always an option, she wasn't allowed to keep them up for more than a few hours at a time (security reasons, allegedly.) It was a pain to cast and recast them throughout whichever parts of the flat she thought might need them during any given encounter (so the entire flat, basically.) That's why her sexcapades with Harry and Daphne had almost always been in their home, and they tried to show at least a bit of restraint whenever they fooled around in the flat. 

Then Harry remarked that this wasn't a problem now. She'd essentially lived with he and Daphne for weeks already, but today officially marked the last time she would ever step foot in this flat. They could make as much noise as they wanted today without any fear of consequences. The thought was irresistible. It had only taken a few seconds for her to pull him in for a kiss, and things quickly escalated from there.

She was taking full advantage of her situation and being as loud as she pleased, not caring if her neighbors heard her. At her urging, Harry was holding her up against the wall and fucking her, hard. Her body thumped against the wall with every thrust, and she continued to beg, pant and scream for more. 

"Keep going! Harder!" she demanded. About the only restraint she showed was not using his name--the neighbors hearing her getting shagged was one thing, but she didn't want any of them to know it was her brother-in-law doing the shagging. Not before Tracey published her article at least.

She knew Harry honestly hadn't been expecting anything when he made the remark that started all of this, but he was perfectly happy to play along and give her what she wanted. He had a firm grip on her arse cheeks, holding her in place with her legs wrapped around him. Harry held nothing back and slammed into her with all the force he could muster. It was a good thing all the pictures and things had already been packed away, because there would've been a decent chance of something falling over and shattering thanks to the force of their fucking. 

"You're almost there, aren't you?!" she shouted. His only response was a groan as he continued, his pace not slowing in the slightest. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. She couldn't say his name, but there was no reason he couldn't say hers. No one had seen him enter her flat earlier, and he could just apparate away after they were done to avoid any chance of someone seeing him leave. All anyone would know is that Astoria had enjoyed a hard, not to mention loud, shag on her last day in the flat.

"Say my name!" she ordered. She glared into his eyes as she said it to make sure he knew she was serious. He stared back as his thrusts continued, then his eyes drifted shut, he gave her one final thrust and went still, buried deep inside of her and pinning her to the wall, and...

"ASTORIA!"

Yep, everyone in the flat complex had to have heard that one.

"It's probably best if you get dressed and apparate out," she whispered moments later. She gave him a quick kiss and helped him refasten his trousers. "I have a feeling I'm about to get some complaints from my soon to be ex-neighbors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Say my name


	26. May 26th: Hermione's Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex here; this one's from Hermione's POV.

Hermione splashed some water on her face and stared at her reflection in the guest bathroom at the Potter household, trying to talk herself into being more sociable. Harry was her best friend in the world, and she needed to learn how to get over her own beliefs so she could be more supportive. 

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so awkward around the boy who had been her best friend since she was twelve years old. Maybe sometime over their year on the run, probably during that dark period after Ron had left and it was just the two of them crammed into that tent? She wasn't used to her conversations with Harry being so stilted, not anymore, not after the war ended and he became more comfortable in his own skin.

Well, more accurately, after Daphne helped him become more comfortable in his own skin. But it turned out that it wasn't JUST Daphne that her best friend was sharing his life with these days, and that was the source of the current awkwardness.

It had been a huge shock two nights earlier when Harry told her and Ron about Astoria's place in his and Daphne's lives. Ron was surprised, of course, but he seemed to adjust to it quickly enough. By the end of the night he was actually joking with Harry about how lucky he was to be with two beautiful witches, and Harry joked right back with him. It hadn't been as easy for Hermione to wrap her head around. The old bossy Hermione from Hogwarts probably would've given him an immediate scolding, but she wasn't that person anymore. She continued to chat with Harry as normally as she could for the rest of the night, but it had been strange. He'd obviously noticed her behavior, but he thankfully hadn't pressed her on it.

Now that she and Ron knew everything, Daphne had invited them over for a dinner party. Tracey Davis was also there; apparently she'd known for months. Part of Hermione wanted to be offended about that, but comparing her unease with Tracey's obvious comfort around the threesome, she couldn't exactly fault Harry for waiting to tell her.

She took a deep breath to compose herself, then opened the bathroom door and prepared to rejoin the party. But she found her path impeded by Tracey.

"Oh!" she said. "Sorry, were you waiting to use the restroom?"

"Nope, I'm okay," Tracey said, shaking her head. "The question is, are YOU okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently Daphne is worried about how you'll take all of this," Tracey said. "So I've been watching you during dinner, and it's obvious you're acting weird. It's even obvious to me, and we've hardly ever spoken, so I'm sure Harry is very aware of it."

"Is it that bad?" Now she was worried. The last thing she wanted was to offend Harry or his wife, or their...girlfriend? Lover? Mistress? Whatever the term, she didn't want to offend her either.

"No, not bad," Tracey assured her. "You haven't been rude or anything like that, but it's easy to tell you're uncomfortable."

"I'm trying, it's just...strange," Hermione said. "I wish I could be as supportive about all of this as you obviously have been."

"Hey, you've only had two days to get used to it." Tracey gave her a smile. "I've known about it for months, and I've known about Daphne's kinky side for years, so I'm never surprised by anything she does anymore. Sounds like it was different for you and Harry, so all of this has to be a huge shock for you. And you're a Muggleborn besides, and I know that Muggles are stricter about this kind of thing than we are, so you've got that to deal with too. Just give it time, and I'm sure you'll get there."

"You really think so?" Hermione didn't know Tracey very well, but she found herself desperately hoping the Slytherin was right.

"Definitely," Tracey said. She gave Hermione a pat on the back and started leading her back to the party. "You've stood by Harry through, hell, how many life-or-death situations now?"

"I lost count years ago," Hermione admitted. Tracey laughed as if Hermione had cracked a joke, but she was dead serious.

"After all that, there's no way your friendship isn't strong enough to handle this." Tracey sounded very confident, and Hermione felt it rubbing off on her and making her feel optimistic that all of this would work out in the end.

Hermione watched Harry, Daphne and Astoria closely the rest of the night. She saw how relaxed and at peace her best friend was. A lot of that was Daphne's work, but there was something different now, something subtle. She couldn't put a defined label on it like her analytical mind would have liked, but he just seemed more, what? Complete? Was that the right word? There was just something there, something that hadn't been there before Astoria.

It was obvious that the close relationship between Harry and his wife hadn't suffered in the least with the addition of a third party, and she also couldn't detect a trace of jealousy from Daphne when her husband had his attention on her sister. The sisters had no problem being affectionate with each other either. That did weird Hermione out somewhat, but it wasn't like they were humping at the table or anything. If she hadn't known they were lovers, she might have interpreted it as normal familial affection.

She didn't know if she would ever fully be comfortable with the incestuous aspect of this, but her main focus was on Harry. The concept of polygamy had always been so foreign to her. She couldn't imagine having more than one lover, to say nothing of sharing her spouse with someone else. Hermione would never be able to handle it.

But as she watched Harry interact with his wife and girlfriend, she could see that things seemed to be going well. She'd never be able to make it work were she in his position, but if Harry was able to do it and it made him happy, all she could do was be there to support him just like she'd always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Share


	27. May 27th: The Auror and the Criminal

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

"Oh, please, Auror Potter, I didn't mean to do it! You have to let me go!"

Harry gave the pleading blonde a stern look and shook his head. "I can't do that. After everything you've done, you're the most wanted woman in the country. They might even throw you in Azkaban!"

"No!" The woman gasped and reached across the table to clutch his arm. "You can't let them do that! Please, sir, you have to help me!" She was really putting her all into this whole begging routine. Her expressive blue eyes filled with unshed tears as she implored him to be her savior. Eyes like that could convince a man to do terrible things. Fortunately, Harry was a hardened Auror who knew better than to fall into her trap. Or so he hoped.

"There's nothing I can do for you," he said. "As soon as I place these cuffs on you to bind your magic, you're no longer a free woman."

She shot up out of the hard wood chair and started pacing around the room. "I'd never survive Azkaban," she said, gnawing on her fingernail. "Help me, Harry Potter. You're my only hope."

It was only through force of will that he didn't crack then and there. As it was, he just sat there and stared at her stoically.

"If you help me, I'll help you," she said. It didn't take someone who passed all their N.E.W.T.S to figure out what she was implying, and she made her intentions crystal clear when she unbuttoned and removed her blouse. The skirt followed, and she stood before him in just her red bra and knickers.

"This is highly illegal," he said. "I'd lose my job if someone walked in here right now." Despite the truth of that statement, he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her gorgeous body.

"Then we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught." She winked, sashayed over to his side of the table and sat in his lap. "I'm all yours, Auror Potter."

He could practically hear Mad-Eye's ghost screaming about 'constant vigilance'. But Mad-Eye's ghost could go hang as far as he was concerned. He picked the blonde up, laid her across the table and wasted no time in ripping off her underwear. She grinned up at him from her back as he undid his trousers and tugged them and his boxers part of the way down his legs. He was already becoming erect. Criminal or not, this woman could arouse a man with only a look.

"Ooh, is that for me, Auror Potter?" she asked, her eyes wide as she stared at it. He started rubbing against her, and she let out a throaty moan. "Will it fit?"

"Oh, it'll fit," he said. "I've been told I'm very good at making something happen once I set my mind to it." He pushed in, drawing a groan from both of them. It had been a valid question; she was very tight. He didn't let that stop him though. 

Harry didn't waste any time, hammering into her intently right from the beginning. He couldn't afford to do anything else. If any of his colleagues walked in on them he'd be fired for sure, and hell, they'd probably arrest HIM too. So there was nothing for it but to fuck her hard and get her out of this interrogation room as quickly as possible.

There were no kisses, no tender shows of affection between lovers. This woman wasn't his lover, she was a devious criminal who had seduced him and lured him into abusing his power in such an unforgiveable way, and he fucked her as if trying to put her in her place and show her who really had control here. Her breasts, smaller than his wife's but still perky and delightful in their own right, shook every time he thrust into her. Her long, lovely, irresistible legs rose off of the table to wrap around him. 

"That's it, Auror Potter!" she said. "Fuck me! Fuck me until I can't take any more! Fuck me harder than you'd ever dream of fucking that stuck-up bitch you married!" She stared up at him, a fiery look in her eyes. This woman was sin personified.

His eyes narrowed and he glared down at her. Even though he was cheating on his wife with this harlot, he wasn't about to let her insult Daphne. He pried her legs off of him and pulled out, because this home-wrecker didn't deserve the privilege of having him come inside of her. There was only one fitting way for him to finish, one final act to put her in her place.

He climbed onto the table, kneeling directly above her head. She stared up at him breathlessly, but her eyes screwed shut tight when he aimed his cock at her and began to shoot his semen straight down onto her face. He plastered her with his seed, hitting her forehead, eyelids, nose and cheeks. His final few spurts went into her open, panting mouth.

The woman was a true vision, flat on her back across the table with his semen covering her face. With a wicked grin, he grabbed the vixen's own camera and took a photo so this moment could be preserved for all time. She seemed to hear it because her eyes shot open, only to blink rapidly as she struggled to see things clearly.

Chuckling, he tossed her a towel. He could've cleaned it all up with a simple spell, but he found he'd rather watch her wipe it off.

"That picture better not wind up the Prophet," she said seriously while scrubbing at her face. She knew it wouldn't of course, because he'd never do anything to hurt her. That didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with it.

"I don't know, Astoria. Don't you think it would go great with Tracey's article? We'd make the front page for sure!"

"I can just imagine the headline." Astoria rolled her eyes, but he could see the small smile on her face.

"So, how was it?" he asked moments later as she was putting her clothes back on. "Was that pretty much what you imagined?"

"Yes, it was great, Harry," she said, nodding. "But I think next time you're going to be the junior Auror trying to prove his worth, and I'm going to be the Head Auror you have to impress."

"Whatever you want." That sounded just fine with him. "But if Daphne ever finds out you called her a 'stuck-up-bitch', even while role-playing, I don't think you'll be in a position to dominate anyone any time soon."

"Who called who a what now?" asked a voice from the top of the stairs. They both looked in that direction, Harry with a grin and Astoria with horror. 

"Shite," Astoria said. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head, resigned to her inevitable punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Irresistible, Role-playing


	28. May 28th: Two Doors Down

Astoria cursed under her breath and punched her pillow when she heard the door to the guest bedroom open. Today had been Daphne's payback for that whole "stuck-up bitch" comment, but coming in now and interrupting her attempt to catch at least a little bit of sleep was taking it too far in her opinion.

"Seriously?" she said. "First you make me sleep in here and listen to you two fuck two doors down, and now you come in here to taunt me? Not funny, Daphne." 

"It's me," a masculine voice said.

"So she sent you in here to mock me in her place, huh?" she asked, remaining on her side facing away from the door. "Thanks for rubbing it in, Harry."

"I'm not in here to mock you," Harry said. "I'm here to help you."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?" she asked, rolling over onto her other side so she could look at him. He looked sincere, at least.

"I figured you were probably pretty frustrated, what with having to listen to us all night," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Good guess," she said without emotion. There would've been some definite bite to her voice if it'd been Daphne she was talking to, but she didn't blame Harry for the day's "fun".

"Yeah, so, I thought I'd help with that."

"Have you forgotten the rules already?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "No penetration of any kind allowed for me today. She was very clear on that."

"Right." He nodded. "But I think I can make you happy without any penetration."

"What, you mean like dry humping?" She shook her head, but smiled up at Harry. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think that'll be enough."

"Well, not completely dry," he said. He produced a bottle of lotion, which Astoria stared at thoughtfully. She wasn't sure exactly what he had in mind, but she was interested in finding out.

\-- 

"How does it feel to fuck my thighs, Harry? Nice and tight, yeah?"

Daphne chuckled to herself, continuing to read her book in bed as she listened to her sister's ongoing narration from two doors down. Tori was making sure to be extra loud tonight, no doubt for her benefit. She'd found a loophole in the rules Daphne set for her day-long punishment, and she was making sure her older sister heard all about it.

"That lotion was a great idea, love," Astoria said. "Made me nice and slick down there. But you'll probably add your own slickness soon enough, right?"

Daphne groaned at that one. She was going to have to show Tori this memory in a Pensieve sometime so she could hear how cheesy she sounded. She understood what her little sister was trying to do, but some of these lines were bad even by the standards of those Muggle porno films they watched sometimes when they got particularly drunk.

"This probably feels even better than being inside my sister for real, huh?"

Harry had been responding to each of Astoria's little comments, though Daphne couldn't hear him clearly since he was speaking at a normal volume rather than Astoria's near-shouts. He was too smart to say anything in response to that direct dig at his wife though.

Daphne debated whether she should "punish" her sister for this as well, but maybe the best thing to do was pretend she hadn't heard a single thing going on in the guest bedroom. That'd probably irritate Astoria more than any "punishment" could.

Of course, it would irritate her even more if she knew that Daphne had intended for this very thing to happen. She'd had her fun teasing Astoria by making her listen to the two of them go at it all evening, but she was never going to let her go to sleep unsatisfied. 

She hadn't actually told Harry to do it, but she'd made a point to stress "no penetration" several times throughout the day, trusting that it would get him thinking about ways he could help Astoria without breaking the rule. She'd also introduced Harry to the concept of intercrural sex during their honeymoon, because let's face it, they'd shagged in as many ways as possible for those two weeks. And she'd worked Harry right to the very brink of a final orgasm before suddenly feigning tiredness and cutting him off, leaving him craving more. Oh, and she'd left her lotion sitting out in a conspicuously obvious place where Harry was sure to see it.

She might delight in playing games with her two lovers, but she'd never let any of them go to bed angry or unfulfilled if she could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Intercrural sex


	29. May 29th: The King's Throne

Harry wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. The Auror department had received a tip about some wannabe Death Eaters who were trying to recruit allies, with grand plans of reviving the Dark Lord, putting Muggleborn and blood traitors in their place and all that rubbish. It wasn't the first such case and it wouldn't be the last. Every one so far had wound up being nothing other than a few angry Pureblood brats who cowered and surrendered the moment wands were drawn, but the Aurors took no chances. A team was being sent to crash a meeting in Knockturn Alley, and he was included. He didn't expect to have to do much of anything, but he could already picture the extra paperwork he'd have to deal with later on after being out of the office for most if not all of an entire day.

It did have its benefits though. For one, he'd get to be outside in the fresh air instead of crammed into his office. For another, and this was the far more important one, Daphne and Astoria lavished even more attention than usual on him when they knew he was going out into the field the next day. He had the good fortune of having two gorgeous, sweet, kind, intelligent, incredible women in love with him, and on nights like tonight he reaped the benefits of it.

He was currently relaxing in the most comfortable chair in the sitting room, feeling like a king on his throne as his two beautiful "subjects" worshipped him. They were kneeling side by side in front of him, pleasuring him in tandem. The girls had gotten enough practice in similar situations (there's that good fortune of Harry's again) that they knew how to work together to really drive him crazy.

They'd been passing him back and forth at first, one girl sucking him for a minute or so before pulling back so her sister could take her place. While that was nice as always, it was merely the warm-up to what he was currently experiencing. His loving wife was showing her affection by giving him her best sensual blowjob. She could've gotten him off a long time ago if she'd really tried, but she was drawing this one out to prolong the fun. She dutifully bobbed her way up and down his entire length, only treating him to brief moments of her full capabilities, deepthroating and all, before sliding back up. As for Astoria, she hadn't complained at all about Daphne "hogging" him. Instead she was tending to his bollocks, giving them licks, kisses and the occasional brief suck. Like her older sister, she was careful not to go too far lest it all be over too soon.

He didn't know whether the sisters had flashed some kind of nonverbal communication he didn't notice or if they were just going on instinct, but either way they got more serious in their efforts at almost the exact same time. Suddenly Daphne's head was bobbing much faster and she was treating him to the full extent of her skills, taking him deep into her throat. Combine that with Astoria sucking one of his bollocks into her mouth, and it was like the sexual equivalent of getting knocked off your broom by a bludger. He no longer had any control, and all he could do was brace himself for what happened next.

Daphne pulled back moments later, her mouth open wide and his semen coating her tongue. Astoria shot Harry a mischievous grin, then turned her older sister's head towards her and surged forward to kiss her. Both girls looked up at him with amused smiles after they broke apart, relishing the awe on his face.

"You better be safe tomorrow, alright?" Daphne said. She nuzzled her head against his leg, and he stroked her hair affectionately. "I don't want to see a single mark on you when you get back."

"Voldemort couldn't stop me, and he hit me with the Killing Curse twice," Harry pointed out. "I don't think a few spoiled Death Eater kids are going to be much trouble."

Apparently it had been the wrong thing to say, judging by the unhappy looks on both of their faces. In retrospect, casually talking about being hit with the Killing Curse and surviving probably didn't do much to reassure anyone about a lack of danger in your life.

"Don't get cocky, mister," Astoria warned him. "It's not just your wife you have to think about anymore. You're mine too now, and you better remember that there'll be two witches worried about you tomorrow."

"I promise I'll be careful," he said, looking down at both of them seriously. 

"You'd better," Daphne said firmly. Though she didn't even seem to realize it, her right hand hovered over her belly. It was still flat for now, but Harry knew that soon enough it would expand to accommodate his child. The thought brought a lump to his throat, and he swallowed thickly and blinked his eyes. As if he needed any more reason to come out safe and sound.

"Like I'd let anything come between our little family," he said. He reached down to hold both girls' hands and squeezed them tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Oral Sex


	30. May 30th: A Kiss to Save the World

"Tori, could you come sit down? All your pacing is starting to make ME nervous."

Astoria stopped what she was doing and shook her head. She didn't know how her sister could be so calm right now. Maybe it had something to do with her being more experienced at waiting for Harry to come back, or maybe she was more nervous than she was letting on and was putting on a brave face for her sake. Either way, it didn't do much to make Astoria feel better. She hated this helpless feeling of being able to do nothing but stand in her sister's office in the Ministry and wait for her lover to return.

"Aren't you worried, Daph? The meeting was supposed to start over an hour ago. If it was as simple as Harry thought it would be, it should've been over in minutes. He should've come back by now."

"Lots of things can slow them down," Daphne said reasonably. "Maybe it took awhile for the meeting to come together. Maybe some of the criminals were able to escape and now they're trying to track them down. And even after everyone's caught and turned in, there's still other things they have to deal with sometimes before they can come back to the office. There's no reason to worry."

She reluctantly sat down next to her sister, and the two said nothing. Astoria flipped through that morning's Daily Prophet, but her mind was too preoccupied to take note of any of its contents.

Both girls were startled when the door to Daphne's office opened without a knock. Hermione Granger burst in, and all it took was one look at her wide, frightened eyes to make Astoria's blood run cold.

"Something went wrong," Hermione said, her voice shaking. She sounded on the verge of hysteria. "There's a massive fire in Knockturn Alley!"

\--

While Daphne stood motionless near the window and stared outside, Astoria's pacing was back in full force. She had desperately wanted to go straight to Knockturn Alley, but her older sister had talked her out of it. If Harry and/or his colleagues were in the middle of a dangerous battle and the two of them walked straight into it, they could make things even worse. No matter what, they couldn't risk interfering. Astoria didn't like it, but when Hermione backed Daphne up and said she was staying put as well, she reluctantly conceded. Hermione had been at Harry's side for almost all of his adventures at school, so if she saw the wisdom in not rushing off to Knockturn Alley, how could Astoria argue? Hermione had returned to her own office to write up a report, but Astoria doubted she was able to focus much on it. She might not have a romantic interest in Harry, but that didn't mean she was any less worried about him than they were. 

Astoria stopped and stared at the open door as she heard footsteps approaching. She held her breath, waiting to see who it was and praying they were bringing good news.

Harry. It was Harry. His hair was a bit more disheveled than usual and he looked sweaty, but other than that he appeared to be completely fine. He took quick steps down the corridor, hurrying towards Daphne's office.

Astoria sobbed in relief and took a couple of steps towards him, but stopped when she realized that there were others not far behind him. Hermione was no big deal since she already knew everything, but the Head Auror's presence was a different story. While Harry's boss would learn the truth soon enough when Tracey's article was published, they had to be careful in public until then. She reluctantly stayed put just inside the door of the office.

Daphne had no such worries. She bolted out of her office, ran towards Harry and crashed into him, hugging and kissing him desperately. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm fine," he said once their kiss finally broke. "Nothing happened to us. Look, not a scratch on me, see?" He pulled back so his wife could examine him and confirm for herself that he did indeed appear uninjured. After she did so, she stepped right back into him and buried her face in his shirt

"What happened?" she mumbled against him. 

"It was a trap, but I recognized it and stopped the others from going in before the explosion," he explained. He gave her body a squeeze and stroked her hair. "It was a close thing for Jackson though. Kid was so eager to rush in there that he didn't pick up on the signs. I had to pull him back just before the building went up in flames."

Astoria squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to control her emotions. Even though he was fine, she couldn't help but think about what might have been. The thought of losing him was too much to bear, and she couldn't afford to have a breakdown right now.

"Astoria?" She opened her eyes at the sound of Harry's gentle voice, and saw him smiling at her. Daphne was standing beside him, and she smiled and nodded her head in Harry's direction, telling her to go to him. Astoria needed no more coaxing. She joined the others in the corridor and walked straight into her lover's open arms.

She'd intended it to be nothing more than a brief hug, one that an onlooker wouldn't think anything of. Then Harry tilted her chin up so she was looking into his bright green eyes, leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

In that moment she didn't care that they were standing in the middle of a corridor in the Ministry where anyone could see, or even that Harry's boss WAS seeing. She didn't care that what they were doing had the potential to wreck their carefully laid plans on how they wanted to go public with their relationship. The man she loved was alive, safe and taking her breath away with his kiss, and she couldn't bring herself to give a damn about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Kissing


	31. May 31st: An Unconventional Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're a week into June, but here's the last chapter finally! This is a longer chapter, maybe the longest in the story, so hopefully that makes up for the delay at least a little bit.

"Think I'm done," Tracey said to herself. She took a final glance through the article and nodded in satisfaction. This was going to be a front page story for sure. It was going to be the best-selling issue the Daily Prophet had had in years, and it was going to be a huge boost for her career. Most importantly though, they were getting the true story about Daphne, Astoria and Harry's unique relationship out there before anyone else had a chance to poison the public against them.

She'd been very thorough in her interviews, and had really done all she could to ensure she appealed to every possible group. The Purebloods, who had the most natural dislike of Harry, would be mollified by the idea that he would be keeping one of "the old families" from dying out, and the formal, businesslike quotes Daphne's father had given really drove that point home. Hermione's interview and her thoughtful comments about how she'd reacted when she first learned about the relationship should appeal to those who might be uncomfortable with both the polygamy and the incest, the Muggleborn and others with strong Muggle ties chief among them.

The best interviews of all came from the three subjects. Tracey hadn't needed to embellish a thing, because their love and devotion to each other naturally shone through. In the end, this was a love story. A very unconventional one, true, but a love story all the same.

\--

Harry had been given the day off by his boss after yesterday's events, and Astoria had only had to do a small amount of paperwork in the morning before having the afternoon off. She and her lover were making the most of their time together. They'd taken a bit of time to unpack and set up a few personal belongings she'd brought from her former flat, but most of the day had been spent making love in various positions throughout the house. After fearing she might lose him yesterday, she was feeling extra needy and possessive today. He didn't offer any complaints, but she doubted many heterosexual men would in his shoes, at least not once she'd provided a stamina potion so even his natural endurance wasn't sapped dry. He certainly hadn't objected when she interrupted his shower this morning to suck him off on the spot, or when they'd taken it to the bed after drying off, or when they'd had a nice long shag outdoors.

After yesterday's events, both of them were eager for the third member of their trio to get home from work so they could all have fun together. To ensure she did so as soon as possible, they'd actually conjured a bed near the front door so the very first thing she'd see was the two of them, naked and ready for her to join them.

\--

Daphne hurried out of her office the moment her shift was over and Apparated directly onto her front doorstep. It had been very hard to leave her two lovers behind this morning, and she couldn't wait to return to them.

She opened the door, ready to call out her arrival, but immediately found that there was no need. Astoria smiled widely at her and continued to leisurely rock her hips as she rode Harry reverse cowgirl style.

"Welcome home, sis," she said. Her hips continued to gyrate, and Daphne's eyes tracked the movement of her breasts.

"I see you two have been having fun while I was out there earning money," she quipped. She started stripping out of her clothes, discarding items on the floor without care.

"Can you blame me?" Astoria asked. "You know you'd have done the same thing if I were the one who had to work."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Daphne admitted. She stopped watching her little sister riding her husband just long enough to slip her blouse off and unsnap her bra, leaving only her knickers to deal with.

"Of course you can't," came the smug reply. "Besides, we went to the trouble of conjuring this bed right in front of the door so you could join in as soon as you got home. Pretty nice of us, huh?"

"I think you're just horny and know that there are so many more possibilities with all three of us," Daphne said. Her sister laughed, but didn't deny the charge.

Daphne slid her knickers down and discarded them in the pile of clothing she'd left right in front of the door. She was suddenly reminded of an incident when she was fifteen and Tori tried to barge into her room uninvited, only to trip over some clothes Daphne had been too lazy to put away and land flat on her face. The memory made her chuckle, and the adult version of her sister cocked her head at her inquisitively.

"Something funny, Daphne?" her husband asked. She shook her head, then realized it was a rather useless gesture since he couldn't see her with her sister's body between them.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said. She cleared her throat, mentally banishing everything except for what was about to happen. "Okay, since I'm the one who's been dealing with splinches and exploded potions all day while you two have been shagging like rabbits, I think it's only fair if I'm in control now."

"You're almost always in control," Astoria grumbled. Daphne merely raised an eyebrow at her, and her sister backed down. "Fine," she said. 

She started pulling herself off of Harry, but Daphne climbed onto the bed and held her in place by her shoulders. She leaned in and gave her little sister a kiss, which quickly turned into a snogging session as their lips stayed locked and their hands went exploring. She stuck her tongue into Astoria's mouth and fondled her breasts for several seconds before finally pulling back.

"You stay right where you are," she said, encouraging her sister to continue her ride. Astoria was more than happy to do exactly that. Her movements resumed as Daphne crawled further up the bed until she was kneeling next to Harry's head. His eyes, which had been glued to Astoria's backside as she bounced atop him, now turned their focus to his wife.

"Hi there," he said with a smile. She found herself somewhat touched that he was able to focus on greeting her even as her baby sister rode him. Daphne returned the smile, leaned in and gave him a kiss. While her kiss with Astoria moments earlier had been steamy and aggressive, this one was slow and tender.

"Hi yourself," she said after pulling back. "Did you have a fun afternoon with Tori?"

"I think you know the answer to that," he replied. "Your sister is even more insatiable than usual."

Daphne nodded. Privately she couldn't blame her sister. While she was always nervous whenever she knew Harry was going out into the field, she'd gotten better at managing it and not making herself sick with anxiety. But of course she'd panicked once Hermione burst in and told them about the fire. She'd been so afraid she was about to lose her husband, and when he'd returned to her, to them, she wanted to latch onto him and never let go. 

It had taken extraordinary willpower for her to get dressed and go do her job this morning, when all she'd really wanted to do was stay in bed with her two lovers and spend the day celebrating the fact that they were still whole. She couldn't blame Astoria for not being able to pull away from Harry today. It wouldn't do to voice all of this out loud and spoil the mood, especially when she was the one who'd been waiting all day for some affection, so she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Yeah, it's not every day there's a bed in front of the door waiting for me when I get home," she said lightly. "I plan on testing the durability of this conjuration very soon."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"You're going to fuck me as hard as you possibly can, and we're going to see if the bed can take it," she declared. Harry looked very eager to join her in her test, but someone else was worried about what this meant for her.

"You better not kick me off now after you just told me to keep going," Astoria said. "I'm so close!" Daphne couldn't see her expression since she was facing the other way, but she would bet money that she was pouting in that way little sisters always do when something doesn't go their way.

"Oh, don't worry, sis," Daphne said. "You keep right on going. Harry will take care of you."

"Thank you," Astoria said. Her bouncing became more urgent. She wasn't kidding about being close. But Daphne wasn't as concerned with her sister reaching yet another orgasm today as she was with having her first.

"He's also going to take care of me," she said. She swung her right leg over Harry's head so she was straddling his face, and he needed no further prompting. His hands gripped her bum, and he dove in. Daphne sighed when she felt her husband take his first lick. It hadn't even been 24 hours since he'd gone down on her, and it still felt like it had been far too long. 

Astoria came with a scream that put the privacy wards around their home to the test. Fortunately for Daphne, Harry didn't allow himself to get distracted from the task at hand. He continued to work his magic with his lips and tongue, and one of his hands left her bum to join in the fun as well. He wasn't wasting any time. Maybe he was just as excited to get to the main event as she was?

While she had been concentrating on enjoying her husband's oral talents, Astoria had gotten off of him and crawled over to their side of the bed. She turned her big sister's head towards her, and Daphne gave her the kiss she sought. It quickly became just as heated as their first kiss of the evening, with Astoria fondling her sister's large chest while Daphne's hands worked their way up her little sister's long legs and settled on her arse.

\--

On the Potters' back doorstep, Tracey debated with herself. Should she walk in, or come back later?

She'd knocked several times but received no answer. Part of her thought it would be better to give up, because there was no telling what she might walk in on. But this article was important to them, and Daphne had made it clear that she should bring it over for them to have a look at as soon as she was satisfied with it. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't already know exactly what the three of them got up to.

Her decision made, she turned the knob and entered. She walked through the empty kitchen, pausing when she heard noises close by. It was obvious what was going on. The polite thing to do would've been to keep a respectful distance, and perhaps put up a charm so she couldn't hear them going at it.

That would've been the polite thing, but that didn't mean it was what she was going to do. She couldn't resist tiptoeing through the corridor and taking a peek around the corner.

She'd stumbled in on Harry and Daphne once, and there was that time with the sisters at the Firebolt event, but this was the first glimpse she'd had at all three of them together. For some reason they'd set up a bed by the front door. Daphne was on her back and getting fucked hard by Harry. Even from here, Tracey could easily hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh with every thrust. Astoria was on the bed as well, kneeling at an awkward angle so she could suck on her big sister's large breasts.

Tracey stared for longer than was really necessary, then turned around and quietly returned to the kitchen to make herself some tea while she waited. This particular story wasn't fit for the Prophet, but she had a feeling it was going to feature prominently in her mind tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompts used.


End file.
